Power Rangers Exclusive: The Heart's Secret
by SpecialK92
Summary: Cassidy has been looking for an big news story to report about. Her big moment comes, when Tommy's fiancé Kimberly Hart mysteriously appears in Reefside after disappearing two years previously. Will Cassidy be able to write article? And will Tommy be able to help Kimberly heal from all of the hurt she has faced? Will she allow him to help her recover and get back to her old self?
1. A Closer Look

For the first time in months, a desk drawer slowly opened and an envelope was taken out. But, the seal on the envelope had been broken months ago. "I can't believe I'm going to sit down and look at this again," Tommy said to himself as he walked down stairs and took a seat on the couch. He slowly took out a piece of paper that looked worn and wrinkly due to the times he had crumbled the letter due to anger and hurt. There were numerous times, he nearly threw the crumbled piece of paper in the trash, but he simply wasn't able to do it because it was the last thing he had of Kimberly Hart. So, he always ended up uncrumpling the piece of paper and put it back in the envelope.

He loved Kimberly with his whole heart for since the first time his eyes landed on her. They shared many romantic moments together such as him fixing her float that putties destroyed, their first kiss by the lake, she wrote him a song when he was loosing his powers as the green ranger, seeing how overjoyed she was when she learned he was the white ranger, and the numerous dates that they went on together.

"Tommy, I thought that you were going camping with your friends for the weekend," James wondered when he saw Tommy walk into the living room. "Did something happen?"

He took a deep breath. "The campsite was attacked by Pirahantrons," Tommy testified while his dad was giving him a strange look. He knew that he couldn't tell his father the *whole* truth. If he told James that he was kidnapped by Pirahantrons, was hung over a pit fall of doom in a cave, and was rescued by TJ and Cassie, James would be asking a ton of questions. He had never heard Tommy talk about TJ and Cassie and would want to know why he never mentioned them, how he knew them, and how they knew where to find him. If he had to answer those questions he'd have to tell his dad his was a power ranger. That was something he couldn't do, because Zordon asked them to never tell anyone that they were power rangers. "But, the power rangers showed up and helped us get to safety."

That was another reason why Tommy couldn't through the letter away. If it wasn't for becoming the green ranger, he probably would never have gotten to have a close relationship with Kimberly. Both of them spent most of their free time with their other team members fighting putties, tengas, and/or monsters that Rita and Lord Zedd created. When they weren't dealing with villains', they were high school students listening to boring lectures in class every day and trying to live their ordinary life. But, it was hard because they always knew that their communicators could go off at any time. And Bulk and Skull were always trying to find out who the power rangers were.

"I'm glad they showed up and helped you guys out," James replied as he turned off the TV. "I heard that Kat was going to London. How do you feel about that?"

"I am okay with it," Tommy admitted. "Kat and I decided that we were just meant to stay friends."

James Oliver got up from his favorite green arm chair and took a seat on the couch next to his son. "Is that the letter Kimberly wrote?" his father questioned. "I've always wondered why she wrote that letter in the first place." He handed his father the letter.

Tommy looked noticed it was 4:15 and his mom wasn't home. And her work shifted ended about 15 minutes was she? Why wasn't she home? It was never like Jan to be late, unless it was rush hour. "Dad, why is mom late coming home?" Tommy asked when he didn't hear the gravel crunch when she pulled in the drive way.

James looked up from the letter. "She had gotten an important phone call and had to go meet a friend," James explained to his son. "She said it was really important." Tommy watched his dad look back down at the letter and continue reading. A few minutes later, James look from the letter and handed it to his son. Tommy slowly began to read the *whole* letter for the first time. Not counting the first time when Adam read the first part of the letter to him while he was working out.

As he began to read the letter, he felt his heart shatter all over again. He remembered the time when she was offered the chance to go to Pan Global Games. It was a once in a life time opportunity. He didn't want her to go and she was hesitant to go because she didn't want to leave him or the team. But, all of the rangers talked her into going. When she had to decide to if she was going to Florida or remain in Angel Grove, Tommy wanted to tell her that how much he loved her and didn't want her to go. But, he knew if she stayed she would have ended up moving to Paris at the end of the year and they would have been in two different countries. Plus, he also knew that there would be a chance that she would regret not going to Pan Global Games and he didn't want to be the cause of her not going. "I wish I went with her," Tommy thought as he felt the splinter in his heart sink deeper and deeper as he slowly got to the part where she said she met someone else. "Did, I do something to hurt her?" They didn't get to talk with each other as much as they wanted to due her long hours of training and his ranger duties. Most of the time, they always missed each other's phone calls. "I wish that I left a message on her phone instead of hanging up. She probably thought I wasn't returning her calls." As he sat there pitying himself, he eyes narrowed at the salt like rings and the blurred ink at the end of every sentence.

The door slowly opened as he finished reading the letter."Tommy, someone is here to see you," Jan announced as she walked through the door. His mouth dropped when he saw Kimberly walk in behind his mother. When she walked into the familiar looking living room, she began rubbing her arm with her hand to sooth her nerves. Kimberly froze when she was standing a few feet way from Tommy. Their eyes locked on each other as she just stood there. "Go take a seat by him and talk to him. I promise you he'll understand."Kimberly slowly walked over to Tommy and did something that she had wanted to do for a long time. She threw her arms around him. Surprisingly, he didn't push her away, like she thought he would. Instead his arms wrapped around her and they just sat on the couch hugging each other.

"She called the other day when you were at the race tracks and wanted to come over to talk to you," James revealed, when got up from the couch and walked over to his wife. "Your mother went by the Kwan's house after work to pick her up."

Several minutes had passed, Kimberly and Tommy finally let go of each other. "Tommy, I can explain why I wrote the letter," Kimberly began as she looked up into his chocolate eyes. "The reason why I couldn't explain what happened was because incident was taken to court and I had to appear in court."

His heart jumped when her say she had to appear in court. "Can you talk about it now?" Tommy asked when he took hold of her shaky hand. "Did you know about a crime that was about to take place?"

She slowly shook her head yes. "And I was taken hostage," Kimberly added when she saw the shock in Tommy's eyes. She quickly ducked her head, when she noticed her eyes were getting watery."The court case ended a few weeks ago."

"Kim, please tell me what happened," Tommy pleaded as his whole body began to shake. It was finally making sense to him now that he knew why she couldn't explain it. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

 **Kimberly's Flash**

_"Okay, everybody, you've done a really good job practicing," Coach Schmidt compliment all of the girls. "As a treat for your hard work, I'm giving you the afternoon off." All of the girls left the gym and headed to the locker room to change. Kimberly's two friends Zoey and Halle were staying with her a lot lately because someone by the name of Austin Smith was stocking her. She met him in their history class. He wanted her to go out with him and she told him that she was already dating someone and she was serious about them. It wasn't good enough for him. He tried to got a boy named Nathan to sit her up on a blind date with him and she wouldn't go on a date. So, Austin started stalking her all the time._

 _All of her other teachers made sure that he stayed away from her and threatened to give him detention if he bothered. But, her history teacher Ms. Patterson didn't do anything about it. Austin was one of her favorite students. He also played on the football team that her husband coached. "Did you tell Coach Schmidt about that boy stalking you?" Halle questioned Kimberly as they walked into the locker room._

 _"Yes, I did and he's going to do something about it," Kimberly revealed as she opened her locker. "He used to coach Austin when before he kicked him off the team a few years ago for breaking into his office and stealing his keys and wallet."_

 _"What is Coach Schmidt going to do?" Zoey questioned as she took a seat on the bench._

 _"He's going to go have a talk with the principal," Kimberly confessed. "I'm not worried about it. I trust Coach Schmidt and Mr. Blain."_

 _"That's good, "Halle stated as she grabbed her gym bag. "I'm really excited about getting to play water polo with our friends." Kimberly grabbed her dark pink one piece bathing suit and quickly went into the changing stall to change. After she changed, she followed her friends to the swimming pool._

 _"I'll meet you at the bank in a few minutes. When I get there we'll rob it," Austin said over the phone. He watched Kimberly walk by. Nathan saw the look of fear on Austin's face. "What if she heard me talking about robbing the bank? I know she will tell on me."_

 _"No, she won't," promised Nathan. "We'll take her as hostage. You grab Kimberly and meet me in the basement." Austin smiled at the taught of kidnapping Kimberly. Why didn't he think of it, himself? He followed his brother out into the hall; then he followed Kimberly and her friends. Just when Kimberly was turning the corner, Austin grabbed Kimberly by the mouth and quickly ran down the stair case and shut the door behind him._

 _"You let me go!" Kimberly demanded, as she struggled to get free. "You won't get away with this!"_

 _"Yes, we will," smirked Nathan as he held her still. "After we get rid of you we're going to Angel Grove to kill Tommy Oliver, he is the reason why I couldn't date you."_ _They quickly gave her a shot to put her to sleep. When she woke up she was in the hospital with Coach Schmidt and her two friends at her side._

 **End of Flash Back**

"Kim, what happened when you were in the hospital?" puzzled Tommy as wrapped his arm around her. "Were you hurt?"

"I learned that I had a concussion," she started as she continued to pour her heart out to him. "Coach Schmidt said that I in the trunk of Austin and Nathan's truck when they found me. Austin was shot because he told the police that he had a weapon and would attack them. Nathan holding up the bank employees."

"How did they know where to find you?" Tommy asked while he felt his heart race.

"My friends saw Austin grab me and they ran after him. But, they locked the basement door," Kimberly continued has she was playing with her hands and was fighting back tears. "Zoey found a letter written to Coach Schmidt saying that they were going to the bank to kidnap his wife and he had to pay a ransom if he ever wanted to see her again. Halle went to the gym and showed the letter to Coach Schmidt and told him that they had me. But, by the time Coach Schmidt got down to the basement with campus police, the glass doors were broken and they were in a car heading to the bank."

"So, that is why you broke up with me?" Tommy answered as he started to stroke her hair.

"Yes, and I am really sorry," she sobbed as she felt her heart break into dozens of pieces. "I wrote the letter shortly after Austin had his first hearing. I had heard stories about his whole family being dangerous. I was scared that you were in danger. So, I wrote the break up letter. I instantly regretted it. Trini convinced me to talk with you and work everything out. I can understand if you hate me and don't want any more to do with me."

"Kim look at me," Tommy requested as tear started to run down his face too. She slowly raised her head up and looked into Tommy's warm chocolate eyes. "I could never hate you. Yes, your letter hurt me and I couldn't understand why you wrote the letter. Now that I know the truth, I realize that you were trying to protect me. I wish that I could have been there for you and I regret not calling you to find out why you wrote the letter."

"Tommy, I still love you," Kimberly told him honestly as she continued to look into his eyes. His eyes were getting red and puffy. "I know that you're with Kat now and probably don't want to date me."

"Actually, I'm not with Kat anymore. We went on a few dates and realized that we were just meant to be friends," he admitted has he handed her a tissue." I'd be more than happy to date you again. This time, I'm not letting you without a fight. I love you too much."

"I'd love that," Kimberly smiled through her tears as she cupped his face and started kissing him. After a few minutes, they pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Kim, let's go for a walk in the park," Tommy suggested as he stood up and slowly put her letter back in the envelope. Kimberly quickly snatched the envelope out of his hand.

"There's no need to keep that letter anymore," Kimberly informed as she shredded the envelope and letter into pieces and dropped them on the floor. "That part of our life is over." Tommy smiled as he saw the remains of the letter and the envelope laying on the floor. It was over and they were continuing where they left off. They locked hands and started to head out the door.

Jan walked into the kitchen to get a broom and dust pan. "Tommy, be sure to home by 6:30," Jan requested as they walked out the door. "I'll have dinner ready and I'd like for Kimberly to have dinner with us." They walked out the door and Jan headed over to the shredded pieces. She swept the pieces into the dust pan and dumped them into their the trash can.


	2. Getting Home

A few years had passed since Kimberly and Tommy got back together. Within that time period, Kimberly had received a bacholors' degree in Physical Education and a masters degree in fitness training. Tommy was currently working on his PhD in paleontology and was doing an internship with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith for three months. His three month internship was almost over and he only had a few weeks left. However, something happened that changed everything.

"I wonder where Anton and Smitty are?" Tommy asked himself while his was running as fast he could through the forest. The whole island was exploding and he was being chased by an ugly looking humanoid dinosaur like being and dinosaur-like reptilian humanoids. He was worn out and tired from having to fight the tryandrones during his run through the forest. Finally as he was reaching the end of the forest he came to cliff. "This is not good!" He turned around to see if he could find another route to take. But, the explosion and the tryanodrones had finally caught up with him.

Tommy jumped off the huge cliff and plunged into the cold murky water. When he surfaced, he watched in terror as the island exploded and started to sink under water. He was in the middle of the ocean and his only hope was to swim to the nearest peace of land or find something to hold on to. Tommy slowly started swimming through the huge ocean with the last amount of energy that he had left searching for land. As he began swimming he felt his bones and muscles ache, he spotted a long piece of wood float near by. He quickly swam to it and held on for dear life as eyes became heavy and he slipped into unconsciousness.

His eyes slowly opened and he noticed he was laying in a warm bed. "Where am I?" moaned Tommy as he slowly turn sat up in bed. "How did I get here?" A tall woman with blond shoulder length hair walked into the room. A stethoscope was around her neck and she was dressed in a white lab coat.

"Tommy, you're in the Marnier Bay Hospital," greeted the woman as she sat down next him. "I've heard a lot about your history as a power ranger."

Tommy quickly sat up in bed. "HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS A POWER RANGER?!" blurted out Tommy. What else could go wrong today? He barely escaped the island, he nearly drowned in the ocean, and now someone knew he was a power ranger. "WHO TOLD YOU I WAS A POWER RANGER!?"A tall nice looking man with dark blonde hair dressed in jeans, a red tee shirt, and a light speed jacket walked into the room. Tommy immediately recognized the man. It was Carter Grayson, but he had only met him once when he went to moon with him and the other red rangers to moon.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Tommy questioned when Carter took a seat next to him.

"I came to check on you," Carter explained. " This is my friend Dana. She is a the head doctor at this hospital. My friend Joel and I found you, when you were unconscious."

Tommy had a lot of questions to ask. He wanted to know how they knew where to find him. How they knew about the island exploding. And if Anton and Smitty survived. "Can somebody explain to me what is going on?" Tommy requested as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Two days ago, we saw on the news that an island exploded," Carter started when Dana started taking Tommy's blood pressure. "When it was announced on the news, you, Anton Mercer, and Terrance Smith were reported missing. Rescue teams were sent to look for all three of you. Joel Rawlings, Chad Lee and I were assigned to look for you from the sky. We spotted you floating in the ocean and we landed and rescued you. You were the only person who was has been found so far."

Meanwhile, Kimberly had finished teaching her beginner gymnastic class and quickly headed to her office to avoid talk with her other co-workers. For the last 48 hours, all she could think about was Tommy and if he was still alive. The fact that some of her co-workers had told her that he was gone, there was no chance of him surviving out in the middle of the ocean, or didn't make it off the island wasn't helping her."He has to be out there," she prayed as she sat down in her chair. "Tommy's probably trying to find away back."

Kimberly decided to go take a long soak in the hot tub. No one would bother her there and she could stay as long as she wanted. She quickly made reservations for a hot tub room; then opened her locker and got out her swimsuit, her tote bag, and her towel. Once she changed, she quickly went to room 15. The room was small, but it had a large tub, and a several shelves stocked with dozens of fluffy warm towels. She laid her stuff on the padded bench sitting against the wall. Kimberly removed the cover and started up the heater. While the tub was filling up, she messed with the control and turned on the powerful jets and the whirl pool jets. While the tub was filling up, she got out her lavender bath soak and dumped it in the tub. She sat down in the tub and rested her head on the head rest and let the water beat on her sore body. "This feels nice," she approved as she stretched her legs out. Kimberly looked over at the jet controls and it was sit at slow, so she turned it up to medium. The water came out at a stronger and she slid down into the water. No matter hard she tried, she wasn't able to get her mind off Tommy. Another day had nearly passed and she still didn't know if he was okay. She felt shards of glass piercing her heart as they were sinking deeper along with the thorns and splinters that were inside her.

In the meantime, Tommy just pulled up at the athletic center. He was so grateful that Joel flew him back to Reefside and dropped him off at his house. As soon as he got home, he went up stairs long enough to shower and change. "I'm coming, Beautiful," he said to himself as he walked inside the athletic center and went to the front desk. "I'm here to see Kimberly Hart."

"She's on break right now and doesn't want to be disturbed," informed the lady at the front desk. She quickly glanced up and saw she was talking Tommy. "Mr. Oliver, she's soaking in the hot tub."

"Thanks," Tommy smiled as he quickly checked in and headed to find Kimberly. He walked down the long narrow hall and stepped into the locker room. He opened his locker and got out his towel and flesh tone swimming trunks. He quickly changed and put his clothes in his gym bag and quickly left the locker room. As he got closer to the room with hot tubs a strong scent of lavender bath soak went through his nostrils. Kimberly was near by, he follow the scent until he reach room 15. For the first time in three months, he laid eyes on the woman he loved. She had fallen asleep in the hot tub. He laid his stuff down next to hers and got in the hot tub with her.

Kimberly smelt a mixture of shaving cream, Dove Shampoo, dial soap, Hammer and Arm deodorant, Aim tooth paste go through her nostrils. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tommy was sitting next to her. "Tommy!" she cried as her heart leapt with joy.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted in a cheerful voice. He gathered her up in his arms and let his head fall back on the head rest piece with Kimberly resting on his bare stomach. For the next several minutes, all he did was hold the woman he missed like crazy close to him.

"Why didn't you call me and let know where you were?" Kimberly sobbed while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kim, I woke up this morning in the Marnier Bay Hospital," Tommy answered as he started stroking her hair. "I lost my cell phone when I jumped into the ocean. When I got released from the hospital, Joel Rawlings flew me home in his plane." While the bubble swirled around him, he let out groan of satisfaction. Kimberly smiled and snuggled up against him. She loved feeling of having his arms wrapped around her.

Meanwhile, Smitty stood in Mesogog's fortress in his new form. He was much more powerful in his rebuilt form as a black armor cyborg. But, he was know known as Zeltrax. "How can I ever repay you?" Zeltrax asked as he stood in front of the ugly scaly like dinosaur creature dressed in a black lab coat.

An evil smile appeared on Mesgog's face. "Help me destroy Dr. Thomas Oliver," instructed Mesgog.

"That can be arranged," answered Zeltrax when he heard the idea that someone hated Tommy as much as he did. He still held Tommy responsible for all of the tragic stuff that happened in his life. To this very day, he still blamed Tommy for Kimberly not wanting to date his brother and blamed him for his brother getting shot and his other brother ending up in jail. And he still blamed Tommy for stealing his job position at Mercer Industries. "That can be arranged. You, gave me life. Life that Dr. Oliver stole from me. Now he will repay it with his own."


	3. Where Is She?

A month later, Kimberly stood in front of the mirror in her pink ball gown. The gown was tight on her body until it reach her hip where it flared out in puffy decorated skirt. White specks were sprinkled all over the dress. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her long bangs were hanging down. "Kim, are you ready?" Jason asked as he walked into her dressing room. "The wedding is about to start."

Meanwhile Zeltrax was standing by the forest watching the wedding begin to take place. He had a smoke bomb ready to throw and he could easily go in and take Kimberly. Zeltrax was thankful that Mesogog created his new and better body to be able to see through smoke and fog. He smirked as Tommy met Kimberly down at the end of isle. When he saw Kimberly give Tommy the bouquet with flowers, he felt extremely jealous and hate towards Tommy. "Now, you'll know how much hurt you've cause me!" Zeltrax yelled as he threw the smoke bomb close to the wedding.

Back at the wedding no one noticed the smoke bomb was close by. All of them were paying attention to Kimberly and Tommy. "Thomas please recite your wedding vows to Kimberly," instructed the minster.

Tommy took Kimberly by hand and looked into her beautiful doe eyes. "Beautiful, I love you. You're my best friend and my whole entire world. As your husband, I promise to protect you, take care of you, and stand by your side-" Before he could finish there was a loud explosion and smoke quickly spread across the wedding. Everyone was covering there mouths and nose so they wouldn't breath smoke. Zeltrax slowly walked out of the forest and over to the wedding. He dropped a piece of paper by Kimberly's feet and he quietly snuck up behind her and placed his hand over her mouth and took her away from the wedding.

Finally the smoke cleared and Tommy noticed that Kimberly's tiara, veil, bouquet, and high heeled shoes were laying at his feet. There was a piece of paper by Tommy's feet and he picked it up and read it.

 _Dr. Oliver,_

 _You have caused a lot of tragic events in my life. First, you are at fault for my brother, Austin, being shot and killed, and my brother Nathan going to jail. It if wasn't for you Kimberly would've dated Austin and he'd still be here. And my brother wouldn't have a criminal's record. I couldn't stand you ever since we went on the archeological dig together. Everyone bragged on you and talked about how great you were. All I got was "Why can't you be more like Tommy Oliver." We apply for the same position at Mercer Industries and you got the job. Do you know I had to do? Wait, of course you don't. I had to get a job at a different company and it closed down. I was with a job. But, Anton offered to give me another chance when he learned I didn't have a job. So, I got to go on the internship. But, things got worse. Why? Let me guess? BECAUSE OF YOU! All I heard from Anton was that you were doing a prefect job. So, I decided to get back at you. I am the reason the island exploded. I did a dangerous experiment and it went wrong. But, I survived too! So, I want to know how much pain and sorrow you put me through. I took your precious pink princess. If you want her try and find her. However, it will be hard to find her because she in in safe keeping and I'm not telling you where it is. If you want to know. Try and figure it out on your own._

 _Terrance Smith_

After reading the devastating note, Tommy dropped to his knees. "NOOOOO!" Tommy shouted as he started to cry. "SMITTY, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I WILL FIND HER! I MEAN IT I WILL FIND HER AND I WILL GET HER BACK!"

Jason, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya came running to his side. "We'll find her," Jason promised as he helped Tommy up. "Let's go down to the police station and report her missing." Tommy called the wedding off as he sadly walked down the isle alone. He never pictured that his wedding day could be so tragic. Jason, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Billy, and Tanya all got up from their seat and followed Tommy down the isle. James, Jan, Caroline, and Pierre all got up and followed them. James drove them to the police station and Tommy filled out a missing person report.


	4. Day of the Dino

Tommy parked his jeep in the parking lot and grabbed his brief case. Butterflies were flying around in his stomach since it was his first day as a teacher at Reefside High. He was really nervous and hoped that his first day would go nice and smooth. Well, he would be in for a surprise because things were just beginning to get interesting. As he walked up the stairs he ran into a woman dressed in black. And when I saw black I mean coal black hair, make up, and a black pant suit. She didn't look very attractive or too friendly. "Dr. Oliver, I'm Principal Randall," greeted the woman and she shook Tommy's hand.

"It's nice to me you," Tommy said as he shook her hand. "Is today you first day too?"

"Yes, it's my first day," Principal Randall replied as she followed him down the hallway. "I am still having a hard time understanding why you'd teach science to a bunch of teenagers, when you have a PhD in paleontology."

Tommy wasn't about to tell this woman that he was a power ranger or what Smitty did to the lab to make it explode. "I just wanted to live a quit life," Tommy confirmed as he stared into her dark eyes.

"That still doesn't make a lot of sense," remarked Principal Randall.

"Why don't we meet after school?" Tommy suggested as he tried to change topics. "You could fill me in on what you expect of your teachers."

Principal Randall just glared at him. " I expect you to be strict and hard on all of them. It would better if you could make it painful on them," she answered in a strict mean voice." If a student smiles, that means you aren't doing your job."

He had only one dealing with Randall and he already didn't like her. What type of principal would want a teacher to give students a hard time or had a crazy idea that a teacher wasn't doing their if a student smiled? Tommy always thought Mr. Kaplan was strict and always gave a student detention. But, he'd have to admit that Bulk and Skull usually deserved detention for some of the crazy stunts that they pulled. The bell rang and he quickly walked into his classroom.

Paper wads were being thrown and paper planes were soaring in mid air. But, there were a few students behaving. One was drawing in her note book and one had his head in a text book. "Everyone that's enough! Please take a seat," Tommy ordered. All of the students quickly sat down. "My name is Dr. Oliver and this first period science. Before we start are there any questions?"

A blond headed girl dressed in a white and pink sweater raised her hand. "I'm Cassidy Cornell," as she stood up out of her seat. "You probably know that I am the head news paper reporter for the Reefside news and the school TV's station."All of the students weren't paying attention since they knew Cassidy is known as a drama queen.

"I didn't know any of that," Tommy answered.

" I am wondering if you're old enough to be a teacher," she explained as she turned to a boy with a video camera. "Devin are you getting all this?"

"Cassidy, I will not allow people to be filming movies or documentaries in this classroom," announced Tommy as he watched Cassidy roll her eyes at him.

"Dr. Oliver, I need a big story to report on," remarked Cassidy. "Can you give me any ideas?"

"I'm sure you'll find something interesting to report on. Please that camera away," he requested. Tommy immediately thought back to his days at Angel Grove High. Bulk and Skull were always giving Ms. Appleby trouble everyday by disrupting class to talk about finding out who the rangers were and pulling tricks on other people. Every time he went up to Ms. Appleby's desk, he always "Bulk and Skull Detention" written down on her calendar at least twice a week. Tommy never thought that there would never be another Bulk and Skull. "Now, I would like to talk about all of you. What do you expect of yourselves in this class?"

"Dr. Oliver, do you have a girl friend?!" shouted Cassidy.

Tommy's heart shattered over the thought that it had been nearly two years Kimberly came up missing. If it wasn't for Smitty, she'd be married to him and they'd be celebrating their second wedding anniversary shortly. He missed Kimberly like crazy. He missed how she smelled like lavenders, their walks in the park, and everything else about her. "Cassidy, we aren't going to talk abut my personal life," Tommy informed her as he began to pass out the class syllabus.

At the end of the day, Tommy was in a hurry to get to the museum. He quickly gathered up his things and locked his classroom door. "Dr. Oliver, how was your first?" Principal Randall asked she saw him heading towards the stair class.

"It was great," Tommy answered as he walked down the stairs.

Prinicpal Randall had a smirk on her face. "You've got detention after school," she informed him.

Tommy stopped cold in his tracks. It was only his first day of school and he was too old for detention. "Could you please tell what I did wrong?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm sorry, we miss understood each other," apologized Randall when she saw the look of shock on his face. " You have detention duty."

Detention was the last thing Tommy wanted to do. He had his fingers crossed that Randall would let him out of it, if he told her he had plans. " I have to go to the museum after school today," Tommy said honestly.

" Take them with you," Principal Randall suggested as they turned the corner. Conner, Ethan, and Kira were all sitting outside her office. All three of them were soaked. "I think you've already met these trouble makers." She walked into her room and slammed the door behind.

The three teens rode to the museum unaware that their days of just being ordinary teenagers were soon be over. "Wow look at that T-Rex!" Ethan shouted with excitement as he saw the giant dinosaur standing next to the museum. "I think I'm going to like that museum." All of them got out of Tommy's jeep and walked to front door.

"That's funny the museum should be open today," Tommy addressed as he saw the closed sign on the door.

"Too bad, no museum for us," Conner smiled with excited. He had no desire to go a museum anyway. He had one thing on his mind which was soccer practice. "Looks like I don't have to miss soccer practice."

"Looks like we can all go home," Kira added as she followed Conner back to the jeep. "Looks like I can go to my band's rehearsal."

"Why don't you go looking around the grounds and I'll make a deal with you," Tommy announced. "If any of you find anything dinosaur related, I'll cancel detention for the remainder of the week."

"Thank you, Dr. Oliver!" exclaimed the three teens as they started to walk around the museum grounds. They couldn't believe that a teacher was going to let them out of detention.

"I'm going to see if I can find out when the museum is open," Tommy replied as he started walking back towards the front door and he noticed there was a sign on the door. He looked at sign and read it. Incase of Emergency contact Anton Mercer Industries Inc. "Anton's alive, that's impossible."

If Anton was alive maybe he'd be able to provide him with information about Smitty's whereabouts and he'd finally be able to find Kimberly. His heart began to race as he thought about finally being reunited with his beautiful pink crane. " I've got to find him as soon as possiable." He turned around and noticed that the big dinosaur statues had come to life. It was about 50 feet tall and scaly looking, and sharp teeth. With beads of hot sweat running down his face, Tommy broke out a fast run and made a mad dash to his jeep. How could the dinosaur come to life? It just didn't make any sense because dinosaurs had been extinct for millions of years. They simply couldn't come back to life, something wasn't right. He could feel it in his bones and his slammed his key in the ignition. As soon as he heard the jeep start, his foot hit the gas petal and he starting speeding down the road with 50 foot monster running behind him. Tommy's eyes were on the gas tank and he was noticing the meter was going down at a faster rate, just like it did when he was a race car driver. But, he always had a pit crew on the side lines that he could go to if he need fill up his gas tank or get tires changed. However, he didn't have his reliable bit crew anymore; he knew his jeep would run out of gas if he kept speeding down the highway at over the speed limit. A overpass came into view as he was zooming down the road, which gave him a bright idea. His foot went all the way down on the gas petal and his jeep picked up more speed. Making sure that there weren't any cars on the overpass, his jeep went under the over pass as the tyrannosaurs continued to chase him.

The 50 foot lizard slammed right into the over pass and fell over as it hit its head on the concrete wall. Tommy heard a loud crash has he saw the over pass crumble in his rear view mirror. His jeep slowed down as he saw sparks shoot up in the air and it looked like it was coming from the tyrannosaurs that was chasing him. He pulled over at the side of the road and went to go see why sparks were flying from it. As he slowly approached the dinosaur, electrical wires and metal came closer into view. He took a deep breath, when he realized it was a mechanical dinosaur. But, why would anyone program a mechanical dinosaur chase him? He couldn't think of anyone who would program a machine robot to chase him other than Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox. But, all of them were gone. His heart started racing at the thought that maybe Mesogog was out there some where waiting for the right time to attack. He quickly pulled up next to the museum and began to walk around the museum grounds to round up his three students. All three of them came into view at the forest's entrance. They didn't go far into the forest or did they?

"Are you okay?" Tommy shouted as he ran to his students. "Did anything happen?"

"No, all is well," Ethan lied as he tried to stay clam and relaxed.

"We didn't see scaly creatures," Kira fibbed.

"Did you get into the museum?" Conner questioned.

"No, I didn't," Tommy answered. He feared that they weren't telling him the truth. Why else would Kira mention scaly creature? "We better get you all back to school."

* * *

After Kira mentioned the scaly creatures, he feared that there was a chance that the three teen had seen something dinosaur related. As soon as he got home, he headed for his basement. His heart started pounding when he saw all three of dino gems weren't sitting on the huge rock that sat in the middle of the basement. The kids did find something dinosaur related! True, he did want them to find something dinosaur related but something like a fossil or a dinosaur fossil. But, not the dino gems! He knew if they ever bonded with anyone, it only meant one thing and one thing only. A new team of rangers would form.

Tommy saw the trap open in the corner of his eye and he quickly turned around. Conner and Ethan were walking down the stairs. "How'd you get down here?" he questioned when the boys were face to face with him.

"I touched the small T-Rex flossil and the trap door opened," Conner quickly said in a nervous voice.

"Dr. O, before you loose your temper please let us explain why showed up here," begged Ethan.

"I'm listening," Tommy hissed as he folded his arms.

"He will never believe us," Conner whispered in Ethan's ear.

"Yes, he will. We are telling the truth," Ethan whispered back as he glanced into his teacher's angry face. "Kira is gone. She was taken by these werid creatures."

"See, I told you he wouldn't believe us," remarked Conner when he saw how stunned Tommy was."

"Actually I do believe you," Tommy admitted when he slowly took a deep breath. "Those things are called tryandrones."

"How do you know?" gasped Ethan.

"I helped create them and it's a long story," Tommy replied. He tried to think of how he could tell them that his students about his experience as a power ranger. "For now we need to know what they want with Kira."

Both of the boys showed Tommy the rocks that they found." It may have something to do with these," warned Conner as he handed Tommy his gem. "We are very sorry about this. We didn't know these rocks had super powers."

Tommy stared at the gem and it finally began to hit him that it was for real. His student would be the next team of power rangers. "This is not something that happens everyday," he figured that Kira had the yellow gem since she was only other person with them.

"I'd have to agree," Ethan added."And it's odd to have science teacher who has a dinosaur cave under his home."

"Dr. O, this a really cool place," Conner added while he watched Ethan look around the lab. He could tell that Ethan was interested in the electronic equipment." Please tell us what you know."

"You need to forget this whole incident and let me find Kira," Tommy suggested as Conner quickly vanished and appeared in front of him." It looks like the gems have started to bond with you."

"When are you going to tell us the truth?" Conner demanded. He had already had an unusual day wanted to know what was going on. Plus, he knew his was the only one who could give him answers to why the gems bound with him and the two other kids.

"Come let's get in the car," Tommy stated as they followed him up the stairs. "I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

As they were cruising down the busy high way, Tommy knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. But, he wanted to know what happened to the his students during detention."Boys how exactly did you find the dino gems?" Tommy asked as they came to a stop sign.

"Dr. O, it all started after we fell through a hole and couldn't climb back out. We started walking down the hall and saw light up a head." Conner began as he felt the gentle breeze in air. "We found a dinosaur fossil and I touched it and a secret passage opened.

 **Flash Back**

" This will get us out of dentition for good!" Conner cried as they walked into the mysterious lab.

This would be a great place for me to make a music video!" Kira added as she looked around and saw of the equipment."Wonder if the owner would care?"

"What are you doing?" Ethan cried when he saw Conner walk over to a smoky prehistoric rock.

As Conner got closer to the smoky rock, he saw a blue stone, a red stone, and a yellow stone sitting on top of the rock. "This is prehistoric and we'll say good bye to detention!" he smiled.

"For once I have to agree with Conner. I am not going to miss anymore practices with my band," agreed Kira. All of them picked up the a rock and they begin to shine. "What's going on with these rocks?"

"As soon as I get home, I will get online and do research on these gems," promised Ethan while they were leaving the lab.

 **End of Flash Back**

"When we found a way out of the cave, we found these werid creatures and they started chasing us," Conner continued. Kira tripped a let out loud sonic scream and those creatures were thrown backward."

"My skin got really rough and when they creatures touches me they went flying back," Ethan added while their teacher remained silent and focused on the road. "It's like my skin turned into steel."

" When I got out numbered, I noticed those creatures got really slow and I suddenly had super speed," Conner finished. Tommy remained silent and they all just sat there in the jeep going down the road.

"Well, what are those creatures?" questioned Ethan.

Tommy noticed in the rear view mirror that Conner and Ethan had their eyes locked him."They are called tyrondrones and they weren't suppose to be used like this," he answered, as they continued to drive down the road looking for Kira." A few years ago I was doing a project where we tried to combine technology with dinosaur DNA. My partner was Anton Mercer who was well know scientist."

"You mean you worked with the rich guy that disappeared a few years ago?!" gasped Ethan. He was really interested in hearing about Tommy's experience with Anton Mercer. "What happened?"

"Shortly after Anton vanished, our lab was attacked and all of our research was destroyed," Tommy continued as he took another deep breath. "Or, that is what I thought."

" Who attacked the lab?" hinted Conner as they came to stop sign.

"Mesogog and he is after the dino gems," Tommy quickly answered.

Ethan turned around and exchanges looks with Conner. "This sounds really interesting, but how will this help us find Kira?" puzzled Ethan as he turned around to see exchange looks with Conner.

"He has point. It's not like she's going to appear out of no where," Conner remarked. A big flash of green light appeared above them and Kira landed hard on the hood of Tommy's jeep. "I take that back. That is possible." All of them got out of the jeep to help Kira.

"Are you okay," Ethan asked when he saw Kira slowly sit up.

"I am okay. Can this day be any weirder?" Kira quizzed as she slowly climbed off the hood of the jeep. "After we found the gems, I'm kidnapped by these scaly and slimy creatures. Then I fall out of the sky and land on top of the jeep. How did I get here?"

" You fell through an invisportal," Tommy explained, but before he could say anything else, a flash of blue light appeared in front of them. Tryandrones and person with black armor. " Is Mesogog using you to do all of his evil schemes. Who are you?"

"I'm Zeltrax. You aren't fit to say his name, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax answered hatefully and looked up at with Tommy with hate." You have two choices. You can come with me or suffer the consequences."

"My answer is no," Tommy smiled as he started to fight Zeltrax. As he dodging hits and kicks, he watched his students take on the tryanodrones. All of them were using their new special ablility, which was helping them out a lot. All Tommy could rely on was his martial arts skills that he learned years ago. Zeltrax quickly got back up and flipped Tommy over on the hard ground. This battle was a lot like the one he had with Goldar when he lost his powers as the green ranger. And he'd have to admit Zeltrax was just as strong as Goldar, if not stronger. Tommy quickly got back up and started to fight Zeltrax again. The three teen came over to help him take on Zeltrax.

"You don't stand a chance against me," warned Zeltrax as he opened an invisiportal.

"Tell Mesogog that Dr. Oliver is back," requested Tommy as Zeltrax headed to the portal.

"I'll be sure to tell him. Now the war has just began," threatened Zeltrax as he disappeared through the portal.

He turned to face his three students and realized it was getting late. " I'll get you all home," Tommy stated.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Kira asked as she got in the front seat.

"I promise to tell you everything after school," promised Tommy.

* * *

Tommy walked in his classroom and laid his brief case down on his desk. " Okay class, can anyone tell my the time periods in order?" Tommy asked. Before a student could answer his question the room started to shake, the sky got black and dark, and the lights were flickering. All of the students are looking out the window."

"The mayor has declared a state of emergency, we're letting school out early," Principal Randall said over the PA system.

Most of the students were pushing and shoving to get out of the classroom. Conner, Ethan, and Kira stayed behind with Tommy. "Can you fill us in on the information you promised to tell us about?" Kira asked.

"I will. First if Mesogog gets control over those bio zords it won't be good," informed Tommy. "We need to act fast, all you come with me." All three teen followed Tommy to the parking lot and quickly got in his jeep. He knew they didn't have much time so he hit the gas petal and they zoomed out of the parking lot. He drove as fast as he could to avoid getting a ticket. Kira, Ethan, and Conner knew that they would finally get answers to the strange things that happened to them within the last 24 hours. As soon as they reached Tommy's house, they ran down to the basement.

"Are these dinosaur zords your friends?" Kira asked as she stopped to catch her breath, after she ran down the stair case.

"They are bio zords," Tommy quickly answered as he walked over to the screens and computers. "They replica using technology and dinosaur DNA."

"That must mean you helped creates these too?" Ethan questioned as he saw Tommy head over to his desk.

"But, know you have to gain control of them," stated Tommy. He noticed Ethan was getting ready to leave the room. "Ethan, you won't be doing this alone."

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

Tommy opened his desk drawer and got out a suit case. He opened the suit case and there were three dino morphers inside. "These are dino morphers and you can use these to become power rangers," Tommy revealed.

" We can't be rangers," Kira gasped. She had read comic books about Superman, Batman and Robin, and Spiderman. All of them had special powers, but they were only fictional characters. "We don't have super powers."

"Yes you do. The dino gems are from an astriod that crashed on the earth millions of years ago," Tommy assured his students. "When I found them I hide them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know the morphers are ours?" Ethan asked as he stared at the morphers.

"The dino gems have bonded with you," Tommy replied.

" Is there anyway to have them decide to choose someone else?" Kira questioned while hoping that she'd get out of being a super hero.

"You don't choose them, they choose you," Tommy revealed as he looked at all three students. He knew they felt the same way Jason and the others felt like when they became power rangers. They didn't think they could be super heroes starting out. "The only way they can be taken away is if you are destroyed."

"We didn't sign up to be in the super heroes club," Conner exclaimed. Like Kira he had read comic books about the super heroes. "We can't fly like super man or use silk thread to swing from building to build like spider man. We're just ordinary teenagers."

"The dino gems wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't think you could be a ranger," Tommy reassured them as he watched all three of them pick up a morpher." All you have to say is dino thunder power up and you'll morph into rangers. I know you come from different back grounds. But, I have faith in all of you. You must believe in yourselves or this will never work."

* * *

Tommy took Kira, Ethan, and Conner to down town Reefside to tame the zords. This time he was sitting in the side lines and it felt like he was sitting in the command center watching the rangers fight on the viewing globe. He wondered what Alpha or Zordon would say if they knew he was being a mentor to the team like they used to back in his ranger days. When the rangers morphed he saw that their suits looked just like original red, blue, and pink ranger's suit. The rangers started fighting tryanodrones and Zeltrax. Even though he didn't become a ranger until later, his friends had told him about their first mission as rangers, which was against putties and Goldar. Watching his three students fight Zeltrax and tryandrones made him think about his ranger days. Especially when he saw the rangers rangers combine their tryandostaff, tricera shield and Petra grips to form the Z-rex. He instantly thought Power Blaster that was formed by the power ax, power bow, power daggers, power lance, and power sword. This team of rangers looked like it would be like the old days. But, they didn't have to tame the zords, like Kira, Ethan, and Conner did.


	5. Dr O's Secret

Kira sat in her geometry class staring at the clock. It was 2:35 and she only had 9 minutes to go before she was free from her boredom. "I wonder why Ethan asked me to met him at the Cyber Space?" she thought inside her head while staring at the clock. "What is so important?"

"Kira, what the formula for pie?"

Kira jumped when she heard Ms. Peters call her name. "Yes, Ms. Peters," she quickly answered as she made eye contact with her teacher.

"She's not paying attention," remarked Cassidy as she walked over to Ms. Peter' desk. "I know you're going to take points off her grade for not paying attention."

"Cassidy, there was no need in that," snapped Ms. Peters. She pointed to Cassidy's chair and Cassidy quickly made a dash to her chair. "Kira, what is the formula of Pie."

She slowly let out a deep breath. She remembered a song that her seventh grade math teacher had taught the class. "Pie equals 3141592," Kira sang as she remembered singing the song in class."3658." Kira got stares from all of her class mates.

"That is right," said Ms. Peters as she watched Kira's face turn red." Seems like you aren't the only student that remembers the pie song from Ms. Hamilton's class." Kira quickly took a sigh of relief as everyone turned to face Ms. Peters.

"I loved Ms. Hamilton's class," Cassidy shouted as she remembered a cheer that Ms. Hamilton taught them. She pulled out both of her cheerleading pompoms out of her book bag and stood up on her desk.

"Cassidy, what are you doing?" shouted Ms. Peters as her eyes shifted to Cassidy standing on the desk. "My room is no place to be a cheerleader."

"She taught us a cheer to remember the area of a base," Cassidy explained and I'm going to do it. She started jumping on her desk and do her cheerleading routines. "BASE ONE PLUS BASE TWO EQUAL TWO TIMES- AHHH!" Before She could finish she stepped of the edge of her desk and landed on the floor. Cassidy let out scream as she grabbed her ankle. All of the students got out of their desk and ran over to her desk. Devin was one of the students standing up and was video tapping the incident.

Ms. Peters quickly got out of her seat. "Everyone out of my way," she shouted and students began to quickly move so she could get back to Cassidy. Ms. Peter's kneeled down and helped Cassidy up. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle hurts," Cassidy whinned as her face turned red from embarrassment. She tried to walk but fell down.

"I think her ankle is broken," warned Devin as he quickly put his camera away and headed for Ms. Peter's class phone. "I'll go call an ambulance."

"I'm going to help Cassidy down stairs," Ms. Peter told her class while she was helping Cassidy gather up her stuff. "Class is dismissed."

* * *

It didn't take Kira no drive to the Cyber Space. She had all ready gotten her books and materials out of her locker during the afternoon break that she needed to take home. She left her book bag in her car and started walking towards the her favorite after school hang out. "Did Ethan ask you to meet here after school?" Kira asked Conner when she met him at the door.

"Yeah, said it was really important," Conner said when they walked in the door. "He said he'd explain the detail when we got here."

"I'm glad you were able to make it," greeted Ethan when he saw his two friends come in the door. "Let's sit over in the back corner."

"What is the big emergency?" Kira asked as she sat down at the back table.

"It's Dr. O," Ethan whispered as he looked all around him to make sure they weren't going to be over heard. "Have you noticed that he's been acting funny?"

"I've noticed that he hasn't been himself for the last three days," Kira confirmed. "His has been much more quieter, he's not as cheerful, and he looks really troubled about something."

"Yesterday, you said that he was going to be at Haley's to hear you sing. But, he never showed up. And then today, he missed a day without calling in," Conner addressed in a low quiet voice. "Maybe we should go by his house and check on him." All three of them quickly got up and left the café and Conner drove them to Tommy's house.

"His car isn't here," Ethan pointed out as they pulled in Tommy's drive way. They walked up to Tommy's door's and knocked on it. "Dr. O! Dr. O, are you home?"

Tommy didn't come to the door and Conner grabbed the door knob. "He's not home," declared Kira. "Besides the door is probably-" Before she could finish Conner turned the door knob and the door opened.

"I wonder why he didn't lock his door," Kira wondered as she walked followed the boys in the house. The house was empty and they went down stairs to Tommy's lab and he wasn't there either. She noticed that there was a picture frame sitting on Tommy's desk.

Kira slowly walked over to the desk. She pictured up the picture and stared at it for a while. In the picture Tommy was in a hammock and his arm wrapped around a beautiful girl with Carmel hair. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her head was resting on his chest. Maybe this is what is wrong with Dr. O?!" Kira blurted out as she showed the picture to Conner. "Do you think this is his girl friend?"

"I'd say so," Conner answered as he glanced at the picture for several seconds and then put it back on Tommy's desk. "I wonder what happened?"

Ethan was absorbed in the computer equipment that was in the lab and noticed that there was a disk labeled video diary. He was curious to see what was in the video diary and he put it in the DVD player and picture of Tommy came up on the screen. "My name is Tommy Oliver. This video is to be view in emergency cases only. You're about to see my history. My history as a power ranger," he stated. "My story begins in Angel Grove, Zordon chose Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly became the first power rangers."

Kira quickly grabbed the remote and paused the video. " I knew that girl looked familiar!" Kira gasped as she laid the remote down."I remember reading an article in the paper two years ago about her disappearing at her own wedding."

"Yeah, I remember that too," Conner added.

"I can't believe that our teacher is the oldest living power ranger," Ethan cried as he grabbed the remote.

"Not the oldest, just the best," Corrected Haley when she walked down the stairs.

"What do you mean the best?" Ethan questioned as Haley took a seat.

"He was once a power ranger, but he isn't anymore," she informed as she resumed the video diary."You'll understand when you see the whole video. Continue watching some of the power ranger history."

* * *

A Beautiful woman with carmel hair sat in the corner of a damp, dark, and wet cell with her knees pulled against her chest. Bruises, cuts, scraps, and scars were on her arms, legs, chest, and back. She stared at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger. It had been a really long time since she laughed or smiled. She could remember when she received her last hug or kiss. And she couldn't remember what it was like to have happiness in her life. Her life had changed and she doubted that she would never be the same again.

She grabbed a piece of chalk and put another tally mark on the wall. "I've been here another day," Kimberly sighed as laid her chalk down. She had forgotten what the sky looked like, how enjoyable it was to celebrate different holidays, how much fun she had when she went shopping, and all of the other stuff she used to enjoy. She still got food and water, but it was slid through a doggy door. She had a small bathroom, but the water heater was messed up. Sometimes the shower would be too hot or two cold. The only clothing Kimberly had a was a ragged looking dark grey strapless leotard. Ever since she had been kidnapped, she faced a lot of torture from Zeltrax or Elsa. Elsa used magic spells to torture her and Zeltrax physical attacked and gave her beatings. Elsa decided to torture her by making her go three days without food or water. Zeltrax came in that morning and she was really hungry and thirsty. She begged him to give her some food and water since it had been 48 hours since her last meal. But, Zeltrax beat her up simply because she asked. She was covered with new cuts, she was soaked in blood and was in a lot of pain. After she was attacked, Elsa decided to make her go a few days without food or water. She still remembered the wrost tortured that she received which was worse than the previous one.

 **Flash Back**

"We're going to have some fun today," Elsa smirked as she walked into the Kimberly's came into the room and grabbed Kimberly. "Follow me." The tryandrones followed her into Mesogog's lab, dragging Kimberly behind them. When they got in the room Zeltrax was standing by chain that was hanging down from the celling with a wrist cuff attached to it.

"Everything is ready," announced Zeltrax. "First we need to secure our guest."

He walked over to Kimberly and grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Elsa quickly snapped the wrist cuffs around both of her wrists. The tryanodrones walked over to a wheel and began to turn it and was lifted off the ground. Once she was twelve inches off the ground the tryandrones stopped turning the wheel.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly demanded as she felt some a tryandrones grabbed her ankles and put an ankle cuff around both of her ankles. Elsa used one of her spells that had a purple flashing light and it struck Kimberly. She began to scream in pain as volts went through her body.

"Is the potion ready?" Elsa hollered at Zeltrax. He walked over to her and gave her a small bottle. The volts suddenly stopped and Elsa walked over to her. She was so tired and weak from all of the pain that she suffered from Elsa's powerful spell. Her head was down and tears were streaming down her face.

"If Tommy was here he'd protect me," Kimberly said in a weak and tired voice. "I miss him so much."

"If he cared, why has he came?" Zeltrax questioned as he looked into her tired eyes. "He's given up?"

"As he's pin pointed my location he'll come," she answered in a tearful voice. "I know he will."

Zeltrax quickly opened her mouth and shoved the potion down her throat. "Is that really what you want," he questioned as he watched Kimberly drink the potion. "If he comes, he won't escape. He will be trapped here with you. Is that what you want for him?"

"No, it isn't," Kimberly said as she finished drinking the potion. "He wouldn't be happy."

 **End of Flash Back**

An invisiportal opened up in the cell and Kimberly's heart jumped. This was her chance, she could escape. She quickly ran through the portal and came out in an ally way. Due to being tortured by Elsa and Zeltrax everyday, she was scared to go back to Tommy. She feared that he wouldn't want a girl with ugly scars on her body and she was broken. Since she was exposed to neglect, sorrow, torture, pain and never heard a kind word for two years, she no longer had a positive view on life. She had forgotten how it felt when she received a hug or kiss from Tommy, how special she felt when Tommy called her "Beautiful," and all of things he did to show how much she meant to him.

She slowly stood up and started walking through the ally way; Kimberly was felling really weak from being beat up by Zeltrax, and not having any food or water for two days. After taking a few more baby steps she collapsed in the middle of the ally way.

* * *

Kira, Ethan, and Conner were still worried about Tommy and decided to go to school early to talk to him. They waited by his classroom door for him to get to school. After waiting a few minutes, Tommy was walking down the hall. "Dr. O, can we talk to you?" Conner asked as he unlocked his classroom door.

"Sure, why not," Tommy replied with tears forming in his eyes. "I could use some company anyway." All of the teens walked into Tommy's room. But they weren't aware that Devin saw them go into Tommy's classroom. Since Cassidy had been in the hospital after having surgery on her ankle, she had told Devin to find out anything he could about Dr. Oliver. A day after her surgery, she saw a beautiful girl being rushed into the hospital and she was identified as Kimberly Hart. Cassidy remembered seeing a picture of the same girl on Tommy's desk and knew that he knew her somehow. She instructed Devin to find out how Tommy knew her. He sat down by the class room door and smirked when he saw the door was open just a crack. Devin sat out side the classroom and listened to Tommy's talk with Kira, Ethan, and Conner.

"Dr. O, we've been worried about you," Kira expressed with concern.

"What about?" Tommy asked as he glanced at the picture of him and Kimberly on his desk. The kids noticed that was the same picture that Tommy had in his basement. "I've just been a little sad. But, I don't better."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Ethan confessed as he pointed to the picture that was sitting on his desk. "We noticed that picture on your desk. Does it have anything to do with Kimberly Hart?"

"It close to the two year anniversary since she disappeared at our wedding," Tommy revealed as he wiped his tears with his shirt sleeve. "This time of year has always been hard on me. But, something happened to me yesterday at the Cyber Space."

 **Flash Back**

All of the rangers were at the cyber space listening to Kira's performance. Shortly after the performance a tall blonde headed man in a black suit walked in. Tommy's mouth dropped. It couldn't be Anton, could it? The last time he saw Anton was before the island exploded. His heart jumped at the sight of seeing Anton. Maybe, Anton would be able to be able to tell him where Smitty was.

"Dr. O, are you okay?" Ethan asked as Tommy walked over to the man.

"Does anyone know who that man is?" Kira questioned as she watched the man greet Trent. "I wonder how Trent knows that guy is?"

Tommy slowly walked over to the man. "Anton Mercer, I can't believe it, " Tommy said in disbelief.

He held out his hand and shook hands with the man. "Tommy Oliver, how have you been doing lately?" questioned Anton while he looked at her former partner.

"You now my dad?" Trent asked in disbelief.

"Your dad?!" gasped Tommy. "I had no idea, I thought your last name was Fernamdez instead of ..."

"To make a long story short, I adopted him. He just kept his last name," Anton interrupted before Tommy could finish his sentence. "More importantly how are you?"

Trent walked away when Haley called him to help her up front. "Okay, I guess," Tommy sighed while he was talking with his old friend.

"I thought you'd be happy now," gasped Anton when heard the sadness in Tommy's voice. "I heard that you had gotten married to Kimberly Hart. Did something happen between the two of you?"

Taking a deep breath and trying hold together, he was answered the question. "We were going to get married," Tommy began as he stared up into Anton's face. "It never happened because she was kidnapped at our wedding."

"What happened?" asked Anton.

"Someone made something explode and a cloud of black smoke cover the area," he finished. "When the smoke cleared Kimberly was gone and there was a message that was laying where Kimberly was standing. It was from Smitty and he said he had her."

"All of us were lucky when the island exploded," Anton explained in a stern voice.

"You could have contacted me to let me know you both were okay," Tommy remarked in a stunned voice. "Do you know where Smitty is now? I know he still has Kim. Anton, have you heard from Smitty?"

"Not for two years," Anton lied while trying to keep a straight face. "The last time I heard anything was right after he captured a girl from California and there was a boating accident. Smitty didn't survive. I assume the girl didn't survive either or there's always the possiablity that she found someone else and didn't want to be found."

"What do you mean?!" Tommy cried while trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry Tommy," Anton quickly said.

 **End of Flash back**

"I'm so sorry Dr.O," Conner gasped as he handed his teacher a tissue. "I noticed that Anton looked like he was hiding something."

"I did too," Tommy admitted as he continued talking with his students. "I know that he knew something. Maybe she's still alive. If she is, I wish I knew where she was."

While the students continued to talk with Tommy, Devin slowly got up and went into the bathroom to call Cassidy. "Cassidy, it's me," stated Devin as he made sure no one was in the bathroom. "I've just heard Kira, Ethan, and Conner talk with Tommy. Kimberly Hart is his fiancé that disappeared two years ago. This would be the prefect article for you to write about."

"Thanks, Devin," Cassidy smiled as she in the waiting room. "She's been in the hospital for nearly a week. When they brought her in, she was unconscious. Someone found her laying an ally way."

"How do you know all of this?" Devin questioned.

"The hospital is trying to find a relative of hers to contact, but she didn't have any relatives listed," Cassidy answered in soft voice. "My Aunt Lisa works here at the hospital as a nurse. I'm going to send her a text and have her Dr. Oliver at school."

"That's great," Devin smirked as he walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

A classroom full of kids were sitting and listening to Tommy give a lecture. Only Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were interested. All of them had out a note book and were taking notes. The rest of the class was doing something else. Some had the news paper doing a cross word puzzle, some were working on home work, and some decided to trade Pokémon cards during class.

"Okay, class we're are getting to the Jurassic Time period. It is the age of what?" asked Tommy as he looked around the room. Only a few students raised their hands. Ethan was jumping out of his seat. "Okay, Ethan, you can answer the question."

"It known as the Age of Reptiles," Ethan said in an excited voice. "Also the first birds appeared during that time period."

"Who can tell me what the Jurassic period is named after?" questioned Tommy.

Tommy started looking around the room to have someone answer the question. It was obvious that most of the class had their heads in the clouds and weren't going to know the answer. Two students had trading cards in his class again. "Just great. They've got their trading cards out again," Tommy thought as he walked to the back of the room."Nathan, can you answer the question?" Nathan looked up as Tommy started walking over to his desk.

"The cavemen," Nathan guessed as he nudged his friend Dennis. Dennis opened his note book and slowly opened his pencil box. As soon a he opened his pencil box, Pokémon cards came flying out.

"The Jurassic period is named after the Jura Mountains," corrected Tommy as he saw Dennis picking up a whole deck of Pokémon cards off the floor. "I see you two weren't paying attention in class again." He went to his desk and put the cards in his desk.

"Doctor Oliver,new Pokémon cards just came out," remarked Dennis, when Tommy confiscated all of the Pokémon cards. "Everyone is trading cards."

"You are in my class to learn," Tommy said in angry tone.

"Dr. Oliver, all we do is have lectures, take notes, do tons of experiments, and quizzes and tests," interrupted Nathan. Devin was secretly taping the incident with the Pokémon cards. "Can't we watch the magic school bus or the land before time?" The phone rang and Tommy quickly answered it.

WHAT?" Tommy cried in disbelief and his mug slipped out of his shaking hands. It hit the floor and shattered."I'm on my way." He quickly grabbed his brief case and collected his stuff.

"What's going on Dr.O?" asked Conner.

"I have to go to the hospital," Tommy answered with a short breath. "Tonight read chapters 12 and 13."

* * *

Tommy dove as fast as he could to the Reefside Hospital hoping and praying that Kimberly was going to survive. He ran into the hospital and stopped at the front desk. "I'm Tommy Oliver, I've gotten a call saying my fiancé Kimberly Hart is here. Can you please tell me what room she's in?!" Tommy begged to the sectary.

"She's in room 602," answered the sectary, it is on the sixth floor.

"Thanks," Tommy replied as he got a visitor's sticker. He put the sticker on his shirt and took off running. Tommy saw an stair case next to the elevator. He didn't want to have to wait for the elevator to come down and get him or wait in it as it stopped on the next few floors. So, he took the stair case and ran up five stair cases. Finally, when he reached the sixth floor, he was all out of breath. But, he was in front of room 602. He quickly walked into the room and his eyes landed on the most important person in his life. His heart broke when he saw how bad of shape she was in. Her lips were blue and she had cuts and bruises on her body.

"I'm glad you got here, I'm Lisa," stated the nurse as she got into the room. "She was found in the middle of an ally way down town."

"Is she going to make it?" Tommy prayed as he took a seat on Kimberly's bed.

"She is extremely lucky to be brought here as quickly as she was. The mail man was delivering mail and saw her laying in the ally way. He called the hospital and the ambulance went and picked her up. If she waited any longer, she probably wouldn't have been as luck as she is ," sympathized Lisa, as she saw Tommy look at Kimberly.

"I'm so grateful that everyone here has taken such good care of her. Thank you so much for calling me," thanked Tommy. "Can I stay with her?"

"Sure, I don't see why you can't," Lisa smiled and she watched Tommy stretch out on the bed next to Kimberly. He folded his arms around her small petite body. "I'll go down stairs and notify the doctors that she has someone staying with her."

"I've missed you so much, Beautiful," Tommy said in a gentle voice as tears were streaming down his face. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're safe now." He let out a yawn and realized that he was still tired from being up all night grading papers. Tommy rested his head on Kimberly's pillow and drifted off to sleep, as he snuggled up with his pink princess.

* * *

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in the ally way anymore. For the first time in two years, she was sleeping a cozy bed, a soft pillow, and a warm blanket. She wondered how she got there? As she slowly began to wake up, she felt someone laying next to her and she immediately noticed it was Tommy. She slowly sat up and pushed him out of the bed.

Tommy hit the floor and woke up. He slowly stood up and noticed that Kimberly was awake. "I'm so happy you're awake," Tommy praised as he laid back down on the bed next to her. He tried to give her another, but Kimberly shoved him off of her. "What's wrong, Beautiful? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"Tommy, I don't want you to try to kiss me again," she yelled with anger. "You think you can just show up and start hugging and kissing on me. You have no idea what I've been through."

He got out of the bed and pulled a chair next to her bed. "I would if you just tell me," Tommy begged as he sensed that she was scared to trust him. "Did Smitty hurt you? When you got a kidnapped at the wedding, I found a note from Smitty saying that he had taken you."

"It wasn't Smitty who took me, it was Zeltrax!" Kimberly corrected him as she looked at him with anger. "For the last two years, I've been tortured by Elsa and Zeltrax every day. Before a portal opened up, Elsa decided to make me go three days without food or water! Where were you? That's right you weren't there! I was so hungry and thirsty, I begged for food and water. Guess what happened? I got beat up!"

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Tommy gasped as he sat down next to her. "You're going to have a better life. When you get out of here, I'm going to take time off from work and take care of you. When you get better, we'll get married."

Kimberly took off her engagement ring and handed it to him. "I'm not ready to get married," she scolded as she dropped the ring in the palm of Tommy's hand. "I need to get my life back together."

His heart broke into dozens of pieces. He couldn't believe it. After waiting two years, he finally found her and now she didn't want to marry him. "Did I do something to you?" Tommy asked as he put the ring in his pocket. He fought to hold back tears.

"No, you didn't do anything," she promised as she saw him take a sigh of relief. "I don't trust people anymore."

"Beautiful, I still want to be a part of your life," Tommy requested as he took hold of her hand. "What can I do to show you that I love you and still care about you? Just name it."

"I've been lonely for two years and I just want to know someone is there for me," She explained to him.


	6. Trying to Gain Trust

Kimberly was released from the hospital the following day and Tommy took her back home to his place. For some reason Kimberly was scared to trust him. She sat in the back of the jeep and wouldn't let him show her any love or affections. He was still heart broken after she gave him back the engagement ring. But, even though she terrified of people, he wasn't going to give up on her. Tommy knew that someone where deep down inside, she was still the sweet and beautiful woman that he loved with his whole heart. He knew that horriable things had happened to make her where she believed love was just a fairy tale.

"Welcome home," Tommy smiled as he went to help her out of the jeep. But, he slapped his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't need you to help me out of the jeep!" she snapped as he slowly withdrew his hand from her. "And I don't need anyone to hold my hand, thank you very much." Tommy didn't argue with her since he was trying to prove to her that he still wanted her and he still loved her. He had a surprise for her up stairs and was really excited for her to see it.

"Your room is upstairs. It's first door on the right side off the hall," Tommy stated and she immediately went up stairs to the room. He followed up the stairs and she was already in the room lost in thought. It appeared as if she had never seen a bed room before. She was walking around the room looking at all of the furniture that was in the room.

Kimberly noticed that the closet was open and it was full of pink clothes. "Is this really my room? Are these clothes mine?" Kimberly asked curiously. She was used to not having any clothes, other than that leotard. She thought when Tommy brought her to his house she'd be in an old, damp, dark, and wet room, with only one out fit and an uncomfortable place to sleep. She even had her own bathroom. "Why did you do this?"

"I did it because I love you,"Tommy assured her and he took a seat next to her on the bed.

She got up from the bed and grabbed a pink outfit. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. Even the bathroom was nice looking. It had fluffy pink bath mats, a pink shower curtain, and a bathroom closet full of bath supplies and towels. Kimberly turned on the shower and quickly took a warm shower. This shower was different than the one she had in Mesogog's fortress. She was able to get the water to the temperature that she liked. And to her surprise it wasn't too hot or cold. Tommy had even laid out a pink bath sponge, lavender shampoo, and a lavender shower gel. She didn't have any of those things for two years. All she had was an old wash cloth, and liquid soap. If she wanted her hair washed she had to wash it with the liquid soap. Tommy even laid out a tooth brush and tooth paste. She could remember the last time she used a tooth brush or tooth paste because she had to make homemade tooth paste and brush her teeth with wash cloth. Things just didn't make since to her. Kimberly quickly got dressed and went back into her bedroom. To her surprise Tommy was still in there. "I'm amazed with everything you've done for me," Kimberly admitted in a nervous voice while looking into Tommy's soft chocolate eyes. "Tommy, why do you love me?"

Tommy got up from the bed and slowly walked towards her. "Kim, you aren't hard to love. You're beautiful, sweet, and kind," he promised her.

"I'm not the same anymore, Tommy," Kimberly reminded him as he wrapped his arms around her. Why was he hugging her? She didn't do anything to deserve a hug and for some strange reason she didn't push him away. Kimberly couldn't understand why she was enjoying the hug or why she finally felt safe. "Why are you hugging me?"

"I've missed you so much as I've missed those warm hugs that you used to give me all the time," Tommy confirmed as he let go of her. "Things haven't been the same without you. I don't hear from our other team mates much anymore. I could talk to you about anything and you always gave me a listening ear. When you disappeared at the wedding two years ago, I didn't loose just loose the woman I was going to marry. I lost my friend."

* * *

Kimberly got ready for bed and she couldn't understand what was going on. This whole day was strange for her. Tommy had bought her new clothes, he gave her the guest bed room with a bathroom, and he even cooked a meal for her. She even loved his cooking and it was the best food that she ever had; he even remember that her favorite type of food was Mexican. She laid in the bed, but was scared to go to sleep. There were times that Elsa came into her cell at night and used powerful spells on her. What if Elsa and Zeltrax knew where Tommy lived? If they did, they could try to come to his house and harm her. She wanted to be in a room with another person. Kimberly quickly grabbed her pillow and quilt of the quilt rack and went into Tommy's room.

A bright light was shining under the closed door. Was he still doing up at this hour? She slowly opened the door and saw that Tommy was wide awake in his queen size bed. "Can't sleep?" Tommy asked when he saw Kimberly walk into his room. He pulled the covers down and moved over.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly questioned. Why was he making room? No one else was going to sleep in that bed with him and he had plenty of room.

"Would you liked to sleep with me?" Tommy hinted. His fingers were crossed that she'd say yes so he could hold her in his arms all night. "There's plenty of room."

"You just want to want to make love with with me, don't you?!" Kimberly shouted. She looked at him with anger and disgust.

Tommy felt his heart get stabbed with a sharp dagger dozens of times. His heart bleed as he watched the girl he loved suffer from fear and doubt. He had felt like he had let her down because he was able to save many innocent lives as a power ranger, but he wasn't able to find Kimberly for two years. If he had found her sooner, he could have protected her and got her away from Elsa and Zeltrax. Then maybe things wouldn't be such a turmoil like they were now. "Kim, I wasn't thinking about making love with you," Tommy assured her in a soft gentle voice.

"Well then what were you thinking?" she demanded when he sat up in the bed. His soft brown eyes were watery and for some reason he looked hurt. She didn't think she did anything wrong. He just didn't understand what she had been through and he never would no matter how hard he tried. Tommy didn't get tortured everyday, he didn't go two years without receiving any kindness or hearing one kind word, and he didn't have to wear the same ragged and ratty leotard for two years. "Tell me right now!"

"Kim, all I was going to do was let you sleep in my arms," Tommy sighed. He wished that he knew what he could do to make her trust him again. If that happened, he'd finally be able to reach out to her and know what he could do to help her. She told him in the hospital that they weren't going to discuss what happened to her everyday for two years. And she told him if he had any common sense at all, he wouldn't be dumb enough to ask her.

"Why would I want to sleep in your arms?" Kimberly yelled in Tommy's face. She knew that she had hurt him and she didn't give a care. Maybe, if he knew what it was liked to be hurt, he'd understand. She opened his closet and saw that it had an air mattress inside and laid it down next to Tommy's bed. Then she grabbed her pillow and quilt and laid down. "GOOD NIGHT!" Kimberly got comfortable and slowly went to sleep. Tommy moved over to the edge of the left side of his bed so he could be close to her incase anything happened during the night.

"Night, Beautiful," Tommy gently said as he looked his sleeping beauty sleep. "I promise that I'm never going to give up on you. Somehow, I'll find a way to help. When I do, I hope to get my "Beautiful" back." He turned the lamp off and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after falling asleep, Tommy woke up later on during the night. "TOMMY, PLEASE HELP ME! Kimberly sobbed as she started kicking and screaming. "TOMMY! WHERE ARE? PLEASE COME! I NEED YOU! ELSA IS USING POWERFUL TORTURE SPELLS ON ME AND ZELTRAX IS BEATING ME UP! TOMMY, I WISH YOU'D HURRY UP AND FIND ME! BUT, IF YOU CAME YOU WOULDN'T ESCAPE. ZELTRAX AND ELSA WOULD TORTURE YOU EVERYDAY TOO!"

He quickly got out of his bed and laid down next to her and spooned her up in his arms. "It's okay, precious," Tommy soothed, while he slowly shook her. "You're safe now. I am going to protect you. Please don't be scared." Tommy gently gave her a kiss and her eyes began to open.

Kimberly felt Tommy shake her and it immediately dawned on her that she was having a nightmare about being tortured. Her eyes only opened just a crack and saw that Tommy was holding against his chest. She knew if she opened her eyes, he'd ask her what was wrong. But, she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Kimberly wanted him to go back to sleep and forget this whole thing never happened. Tommy laid her back down on the mattress and she hoped that he'd get back in his own bed. He grabbed his pillow and laid it next to her. Then he turned out the lamp and laid down next to her. Tommy scooped her up in his arms got under the quilt. "Maybe, if I wiggle out of his arms I can move to the edge of the mattress and he won't notice," Kimberly thought to herself and she started to wiggle out of his arms. But, his arms were wrapped tightly around her. "I'll just pretend that I didn't know he moved down here with me." She slowly began to drift to sleep. As she was falling asleep, she realized that she was feeling the same way she did when he hugged her. She felt safe and protected.

* * *

The following morning, Kimberly woke up and noticed that Tommy wasn't laying next to her. She sat up and noticed his bed was empty. He was probably down stairs. Kimberly opened her closet and grabbed jeans and a pink tee shirt. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Tommy was dressed in his usual tan shirt, black tee shirt, and khaki pants. For some reason he was wearing black instead of green or white. Why was he wearing black all of a sudden? Maybe he was a power ranger? If he was, why didn't he tell her after all this time. "Tommy why are you wearing black all of a sudden?" Kimberly quizzed while sitting down at the table. Tommy finished scrambling the eggs, bacon, and sausage and put them on two plates. After, laying the two plates down on the table, he took a seat next to her. "Tommy, why aren't you wearing green or white."

Tommy's heart leap and he knew he had to tell her he was the black ranger. But, how would he do it? "After breakfast, we'll go for a walk and I'll tell you everything," he gulped. He knew she that she probably caught on to his secret. That was the one thing he hated about changing colors. All of his friends who were rangers always guessed that he a ranger again. "I promise, that I will keep you safe. No one will take you from me again." They finished breakfast in silence.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were walking at the Reefside park. "Remember how we used to take walks like this back in high school?" reminded Tommy while he was picking up pink flowers. He had already collected Sweet Peas, Cosmos, French Tulips, Anemones, Orchids, Lillies, and Hydrangeas. That was one thing that he liked about the Reefside park. It had flower trees, bushes, and beds everywhere. He was still looking for a pink rose since he knew that was on of Kimberly's favorite flowers. Tommy was hoping that if Kimberly saw that he remembered some of her favorite things and went out of his way to do something for her, maybe she would start to trust him again. Even though he was thrilled to have her back, things weren't like they once were. They weren't always laughing and joking with each other, going to movies, going to the beach, and most of all he missed how the close friendship that they once had. If any of them had something on their mind, they always went to each other and talked about what was on their mind. If either one of them had made an accomplishment, they always told the other first before anyone else knew.

"Yes," Kimberly replied in an impatient voice when they passed a bush with pink roses. She watched him pick a bright pink rose and he walked over to her. When got the rose, he put them with other flowers and handed them to her. "Why did you pick these for?"

"Kim, I knew that these were some of your favorite flowers," Tommy said in a cheerful voice and handed her the flowers. She didn't take them because it had been a long time since someone had given her any flowers. Were they for her or was he just showing them to her. "Kim, these are for you." She slowly took them and a weak smile appeared on her face.

As they continued walking, they weren't aware that Devin and Cassidy were following them. They had already went to the power rangers store which Bulk and Skull owned. Cassidy learned from them that Tommy and Kimberly were high school sweet hearts. Not only that, she learned that they were in Sophomore Hall of Fame in the year book. They were voted Most Likely to live Happily Ever After, Cutest Couple, and Mrs. and Mrs. Sophomore. Bulk and Skull also told them that Kimberly won a gold medal for United States back in 1997. All of that information was written on her note pad. "Devin are you taking pictures?" urged Cassidy as she watched her teacher walk with his long lost love. "They will be necessary for the article."

"Don't worry, I'm taking the pictures," he assured her as he took another picture of Tommy and Kimberly sitting on a bench talking. His eyes shifted from Kimberly and Tommy to an invisaportal. "What's that?" A flash of light appeared and a strange person in black armor was close to Kimberly and Tommy. Tryandrones and Elsa also appeared in another invisaportal.

Kimberly's beautiful bouquet of flowers hit the ground. Fear was going all through her body as she was stood there like a frozen statue. "I told you that when it wouldn't take us long to find the ugly, worthless, broken girl," insulted Elsa as she looked Kimberly's petrified body. "You made a mistake, when you escaped. I told you once before that no body missed you while you were missing for two years. Everyone was better off without you and no tried to find you."

Tommy's biggest fear was happening all over again. He had already lost her before and he couldn't bare to loose her again. There were so many people in the park and he couldn't morph without being seen. Taking a leap of faith, he grabbed Kimberly and tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Dr. Oliver why are you being so foolish?" Zeltrax remarked when he saw Tommy was going to protect Kimberly instead of fighting. This was his chance, he could finally have his long awaited revenge with Tommy Oliver. "We'll just take both of them."

Kimberly quickly faced Tommy and threw both of her arms around him. Elsa grabbed Tommy's left arm and removed a sliver bracelet from his wrist. It looked like there was black gem in it, which meant he was a power ranger. "Tommy, why are you doing this?"

For some reason, Tommy didn't answer and he just stood there with his arms still around her. From a far off distance, the red, blue, and yellow rangers were running towards him. Zeltrax tryandrones, quickly grabbed Kimberly and Tommy. Then all of them disappeared, just when the rangers were getting close to them.

"No we were too late!" Kira cried as she dropped to her knees. She quickly picked up Tommy sliver braclet. In the corner of her eye, she saw Trent coming towards them and he had a white gem in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" Conner asked as Trent walked over to them.

"I just found it down by the lake and I was immediately attacked by tryandrones. Something strange happened to me," Trent revealed as he showed them his new camouflage ability. "What's going on with me? Please tell me rangers."

"Follow us," instructed Conner.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy were taken to Mesogog's fortress and both of them were thrown into cell. But, it was down the hall from the lab. However, it was a lot like the cell Kimberly was in before. The room was made from stone and it damp and dark. The only light that they had was coming from a window with bars on the door. There was a mattress, two pillows, and two ragged blankets in the corner. And they had a tiny bathroom with shower stall. Elsa did a magic spell and they were suddenly wearing different clothes. Kimberly was in another grey strapless leotard and Tommy was in a pair grey vintage gym shorts. "This time you won't escape," Elsa smirked as she walked into the room. She had an extra bonus, which meant the power rangers didn't have their mentor and at long last they finally had Tommy Oliver locked in a cell and powerless. Kimberly was shaking out of fear and guilt. Freedom was nice while it lasted and this time Tommy was captured too. Like her, Tommy would be tortured and miserable everyday. "We haven't been able to torture the pink princess for over a week. Let's start with her."

Tommy felt Kimberly shaking next to him. She wasn't going to be hurt and damaged more than she was. He immediately gathered her into his arms and held her close. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! Tommy warned through clenched teeth. Kimberly was still shaking in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck. Elsa wasn't going to give up that easily. She turned around and used the spell on both of them. Both Tommy and Kimberly let out screams of pain as they were lifted into the air and were being stung all of their bodies.

"Tommy, please don't leave me," Kimberly whispered when they both fell to the floor. Like the previous night, she felt safe and protected in Tommy's arms. Both of them were in pain and would be facing things like this everyday. She couldn't understand why Tommy didn't morph when Elsa and Zeltrax met them in park. Instead he protected her and wouldn't let them lay a hand on her. But, he was taken with her and he didn't deserve any of the treatment they were getting. He had told her he was going to keep her safe and wouldn't let anyone take her from him again. Was this his way of proving it to her? If it was, he was doing a good of showing it. He was more concerned about her than he was about himself. Maybe he truly meant what he said earlier about missing her while she was gone for two years and missing her hugging him? Maybe he really was sincere when he told her that he lost his best friend when she kidnapped at their wedding.

"I won't," he whispered back into her ear as they both laid there in each others arms. Ever since she woke up in the hospital, she wouldn't allow him to hug her or touch her. But, what happened the previous day? He hugged her the previous day and she didn't shove him off. Maybe she was aware that he held her the night before when she had the nightmare. He saw her eyes open just a crack. When he laid down next to her and held her, he felt her try to wiggle out of his arms. But, then she stopped after she saw he wasn't going to let her go. She ended up sleeping in his arms and didn't have any more nightmares during the night. Then when Zeltrax and Elsa appeared in the park, she ran into his arms. Now she was asking him not leave her. Maybe she was beginning to trust him.

After they had laid there for awhile, Elsa and Zeltrax walked out of the room. Tommy slowly sat up with Kimberly still in his arms. He had to know if she was beginning to trust him again. "Beautiful, I need to know something," Tommy started. His heart was racing as he was trying to find the words to say. "Ever since last night, you've been acting different."

She knew that he was catching on to her secret. "What are you talking about?" Kimberly lied and immediately broke eye contact.

"Kim, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Tommy smiled as he lifted her chin up and looked into her doe eyes. She immediately closed her eyes to prevent him from seeing her true feelings. Kimberly didn't want him to see her eyes begin to water. "Kim, I know you are trying to hide your true feelings. But you aren't doing a good job?"

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded as she kept her eyes closed.

"You don't want me to know your true feelings?" Tommy smirked as he wiped the tears that were streaming down her face with his thumbs.

"What are you talking about!" She repeated while turning her head away. He wasn't going to get the truth out of her no matter how hard he tried. "I'm not showing my true emotions?"

"Why are tears streaming down your face?" he questioned while he wiped her tears again. "Kim, please don't hide your true feelings from me. I'm begging you!"

Her eyes slowly opened and she saw tears streaming down his face. "Why are you crying now?" Kimberly questioned while she gazed into his eyes.

"Beautiful, I have suffered the last two years as well," Tommy choked as he allowed himself to cry in front of her. "I told you yesterday that I lost my best friend. Even when everyone else gave up, I never stopped trying to find you. I've been trying so hard to help you recover from all the hurt that you've received. I need to know if you trust me."

Kimberly noticed that she had hot tear drops streaming down her face. "After you gave me comfort last and after you protected me from Elsa and Zeltrax, I'm beginning to trust you again," she sobbed and she put her arms around his neck.

At least she was beginning to trust him again, that's all that matter to him. He prayed that she'd eventually fully trust him again and she'd love him again. In the meantime, his goal was to make her feel safe.


	7. Cold Cell

Time slowly flew by for Tommy and Kimberly. During the day, they stayed huddled up together with both of the ragged blankets wrapped around them. When everyone in Mesgog's fortress went to bed, they both took their showers. All through the long hours of the night, they tried to get as much sleep as they could get. Neither one of them slept at the same time because they were always taking shifts during the night to make sure that Elsa and Zeltrax didn't try to come in and try to torture them at night. The cell was much colder at night and they laid under the two blankets and snuggled up together to try to stay warm. They got three meals a day, but it was only bread and water.

One night, Tommy laid awake with Kimberly during her shift. His arms were tightly wrapped around her waist as she laid on his stomach. "Can't sleep?" Kimberly yawned as gazed into his chocolate eyes.

"Not really," he confessed as he laid there flat on his back.

"Tommy, how long have we been here," Kimberly asked when she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Beautiful, we lost track of that a long time ago," he reminded her while he enjoyed feeling the soft texture of her hair on his bare chest. Tommy hated that they were scared most of the time. But, he had to admitted, he loved that Kimberly was trusting him more everyday. She was beginning to want to hug him like she used to do. "But, I am sure the others are looking for us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent were with Haley trying to find their teacher. It had been four months since he disappeared with Kimberly. "Wonder how Dr. O is doing?" Conner questioned while Ethan was running a scan.

"Do you think we may have any clues to his whereabouts?" Kira asked as she was pacing around the room. "Maybe that could help us out."

Trent felt sick to his stomach. He had just learned the a few days previously that Anton was Mesogog. In a way it didn't surprise him because he had seen his father go through invisiaportals. How would he tell his friends about this? He originally found his gem in his house and his father told him he wanted him to use his powers for good instead of evil. Trent promised him that he would never tell anyone about his father's secret. His goal was to find out to prevent his father from turning into Mesogog. "What if Mesogog has them?" Trent spoke up. He was trying to act normal.

"That's what all of us think too," Conner added when he took a seat next to Ethan. "We saw Zeltrax and Elsa take Dr. O and Kim through a portal."

"We'll just keep looking," assured Haley.

* * *

In another part of Reefside, Cassidy was working on her article. "I want you to come take a look at what I have so far," Cassidy hinted. She printed out her article and handed it to read.

 _At the beginning of the school year, Dr. Thomas Oliver came started teaching at Reefside High. On the first day of school, he made it clear to me that I wasn't going to film in his classroom. At first I wanted to learn why Dr. Oliver came to Reefside to teach since he had a PhD in Paleontology. My cousin told me that Dr. Oliver was two years ahead of her at Angel Grove High School. I tried calling Angel Grove High, but the principal wouldn't tell me any information._

 _One day, I went up to his desk to ask a question about an assignment. When I went up to his desk, I noticed that there was a picture on his desk of him and a beautiful girl. Two months ago, she mysteriously appeared in Reefside and was in the hospital. When she came to the hospital, a day after I had surgery on my ankle. The doctors and nurses were trying to find a family to contact, while she was in the hospital. I immediately noticed that she was the same woman who was in the picture with Dr. Oliver. I figured that she had some type of connection to him. My friend Devin promised me that he'd try to find out how Tommy knew Kimberly Hart._

 _Devin over heard Dr. Oliver talking to some people about Kimberly Hart's disappearance. After learning that she was his fiancé, he called him and told me what he found out. My aunt works at the hospital and I called her to tell her that Kimberly was Dr. Oliver's fiancé. She immediately called the school to get word to him. According to my friend Devin, Dr. Oliver got a call in the middle of class telling him to come to the hospital._

 _I learned from owners of the Power Rangers Store, Bulk and Skull, that Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart had a long history. Back in high school, they were high school sweet hearts. Not only that, they made it into the hall of fame in 1995 Angel Grove Year Book. They were voted Mr. and Mrs. Sophomore, Most likely to Live Happily Ever After, and Cutest Couple._

"So Devin what do you think?" Cassidy smiled as he handed her the paper back.

"So far so good," Devin admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy slowly woke up after falling asleep during his shift. "Wonder how long, I've been asleep?" he said in a quiet voice. He looked up and noticed Kimberly was sleeping like a baby on stomach. "I wish we could find a way out of here. " As he laid there in the dark, he wished that they both had something to wear other than the strapless leotard and the pair of shorts to wear. Elsa and Zeltrax apparently didn't care if they froze or got sick. There were times that Elsa and Zeltrax ran out of food and one of them got more food than the other one. Tommy always told Kimberly to take the large larger amount. However, Kimberly wouldn't do it. She always said she that she wanted to divide up their food until they both an equal amount. Kimberly always used the same excuse, which was that she wasn't going to eat a large amount. Tommy knew her true motivation was to make sure that they both had the same amount to eat.

Everyday, Elsa used her torture spells on them and Zeltrax would attack them when they hit the floor. After hitting the ground from a torture spell both of them didn't have much energy left. According to Kimberly the spells that Elsa used on them were much stronger and powerful than they were when she was there alone.

He started to stroke Kimberly's hair, while she continued to sleep peacefully. She was smiling as she slept and that was a reward for Tommy. When he saw her smile like that, he knew that she felt protected during the night and she wasn't having any nightmares. Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. "I'll take over the shift you try to get some rest," she whispered. Tommy wrapped his arms tighter around her as he began to drift off into slumber. "I'm here if you want to talk or need anything."

Tommy began to drift off to sleep. Ever since they had been trapped in the cell for the long period of time, she saw that he still cared about her and still wanted her. He was always telling her that he loved her and they were going to be okay after Elsa used torture spells on them. This time, she wasn't as scared as she was when she was there all alone. She didn't have any nightmares and felt safe. It was obvious that she fully trusted him again, because Tommy was always telling her that they were going to get through this difficult time together. She often told him that he was her best friend and she was going to protect him too.

* * *

The following morning, Elsa walked into the cell did a magic spell and both of them were strapped down to a table and could only move their fingers toes and eyes. "The potion is ready for Dr. Oliver," smirked Elsa as she handed the potion to Zeltrax and he started walking over to Tommy.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kimberly shouted as she struggled to move. Elsa did another spell and a Cheek Retractor Mouth Spreader appeared in Tommy's mouth. It was holding his mouth open and his cheeks were stretched out. "Stop please don't hurt him!" Zeltrax slowly poured the potion down into Tommy's mouth and he swallowed it. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted over to slumber.

Before Kimberly could do anything else, Elsa gave her a shot and she drifted off to sleep.


	8. True Love's Kiss

Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in Tommy's lab. "How did I get here," she asked.

"Trent was able to open an invisportal a few hours ago," Haley explained as she watched Kimberly sit up in bed. "The rangers were able to go in through the portal and they were able to rescue you and Tommy."

"Oh my gosh! Where is Tommy?!" Kimberly cried as soon as she heard Haley mention Tommy's name. The last thing she remembered was that he was getting a potion poured down his throat.

"He's in the hospital," Haley said in a nervous trembling voice as she paced around in the room. "When we found the both of you, he wasn't doing very well. After we brought you back to the lab, Tommy was having some side effects from the potion."

Kimberly felt her heart shatter and fear was running all through her body. "What happened?" she pleaded.

Haley finished explaining. Her eyes began to water. She was doing her best to hold herself together. "Trent found an open portal by the cyber space and Kira Ethan, and Conner followed him through the portal. They came out in Mesogog's lab and found you two strapped to the table. Conner used his Triassic power to give him more strength to fight Elsa, Zeltrax, and Tryanodrones. While Ethan and Trent helped assist Conner in the fight, Kira was able to free the both of you. A portal mysteriously opened up and the rangers were able to get you out of Mesogog's fortress," Haley started to explain. Haley began as she felt heart break. She didn't love Tommy romantically, but they had been really close friends with Kimberly and Tommy since college. "Ethan, Conner, and Kira took him to the hospital and I stayed behind with you."

This couldn't be happening. Her falcon, her white night, best friend, and the man she loved was in trouble. She had to know what type of potion that Tommy had drank. "Can you tell me what type of potion Tommy drank?" she asked nervously.

Haley knew this question would come up sooner or later. She watched as drops of warm tears ran down Kimberly's face. "We honestly don't know what type of potion he drank. All we know is that it made him weak and he collapsed. He wasn't responding." she revealed to her friend. Haley watched Kimberly head towards the basement stairs. "I'll take you to the hospital. Hopefully, we have some answers. I'm sure the doctors are doing everything that they can to save him."

* * *

Haley took Kimberly to the hospital and they walked into Tommy's room. He just laid in the bed and it seemed like he didn't know that he had any visitors. Kimberly walked over to Tommy bed and took a seat next to him. She took hold of his left hand. "You're going to make it."

The four teen sat on the other side of the bed with Haley. They had been watching the news and weather while Tommy was going through some test. Haley had asked the four rangers if Tommy had any of the test results back. Unfortunately, none of them had any news, other than some tests were ran on Tommy. None of the results were revealed to them yet. Kira's eyes shifted to the TV screen and watched Cassidy give a report on a monster attack. "The power rangers will be here," Cassidy reported while standing in front of the camera. "They've never let us down and I don't believe they ever will." Kira stood up and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Trent asked as she was standing in the door frame.

"There is a monster attack and I know that Dr. O would want us to defend the city," Kira informed as she looked at her teacher, teammate, and mentor. "He's going to be okay. Dr. O is strong and will fight to the very end."

"Kira's right," Haley added as she looked at her four friends. "I'll stay here with Kimberly."

Conner, Ethan, and Trent got up from their seats and followed Kira out the door. "We'll be back as soon as we can," Conner promised. He turned back for a few seconds and looked at his teacher laying in the bed. "Hang in there, Dr. O."

"Wonder when we will get the test results?" Kimberly choked out. She was doing her best to hold herself together. But, she was having a hard time. Her eyes were watery and her hands were shaky. "They've ran several tests on him already."

A doctor walked into the room with a not too happy look on his face. "We've got the test results and it doesn't look good," warned Dr. Blue put the test results in Tommy's medical file. "The longer he stays like this, it will be less likely that he'll wake up."

"HE'S GOING TO PULL THROUGH!" Kimberly yelled as she looked at the doctor. "I KNOW HE IS!" She refused to believe what the doctor said. The doctor didn't know that Tommy was forced to make him drink a potion that would make him go into a deep sleep. Kimberly still believed that maybe there was something that could be done to make the potion wear off.

"I'm sorry," apologized Dr. Blue as he started to walk out of the room. "There are no life signs."

He walked out of the room. "This can't be happening," Kimberly cried as tears started streaming down her face. "TOMMY, I CAN'T LOOSE YOU! I'VE ALREADY LOST YOU TWICE... I DON'T THINK I COULD BARE IT FOR THE THIRD TIME!"

"Ms. Hart, there are no life signs," repeated Dr. Blue as he exited the room.

"Tommy, there are a lot of things I wish I could say to you, like how much I love you, how I'm going to miss you..." Kimberly sobbed as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder, while she tried to regain her emotions. After wiping here face, she shed a few more tears, and then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She lifted her head from Tommy shoulder and looked up. It was Haley.

Haley's eyes were red and she was trying to hold herself together to support Kimberly. "Kim, my fingers are still crossed he'll pull through," Haley said while trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Kimberly thought of how much she liked fairy tales. In her fairy tales, Tommy would be her knight or handsome prince riding a white tiger or soaring on a white falcon coming to rescue her from danger. "I wish this was just a fair tale story that I was reading," Kimberly started with difficultly. "If this was my fairy tale, I'd give him a kiss, he'd wake up and be okay."

She stared at his lips and all she wanted to was give him a kiss, which was something she wasn't able to do for a long time. Kimberly wished that she had kissed him and told that she loved him. "I'm not letting him go," Kimberly declared as she was leaning over kiss him. "I'm not going to quit until I have him back for good." She gently pressed her lips against Tommy's and tuned everything else out.

Little did Kimberly know, Tommy was slowly beginning to regain conscious as she started to kiss him. His eyes slowly opened and he felt the warmth of Kimberly's lips pressing against his and their lips were crushed together as they shared a deep kiss. He slowly cupped her face and Kimberly quickly stopped kissing him. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he watched Kimberly stare at him with tears streaming down her face.

Kimberly sobbed. Tommy slowly sat up in bed and his eyes were wet. "How could this be possible?" Kimberly sobbed and she wiped her puffy red eyes with her shirt sleeve."There wasn't a cure for the potion, was there?"

"Kim, I know this sounds crazy." Tommy warned. He watched Kimberly take a seat next to him and she was still stunned he was awake. It appeared that Kimberly looked really confused and stunned. "After Elsa put you to sleep she told me that I had until midnight to be kissed by my true love. But, she said it would never happen because she didn't see any signs that you loved me. Then she said if I wasn't kissed by midnight, I would die."

* * *

Kimberly slowly stood up and her knees were shaking. "This is all happening too quick," she said in a confused looked. "I woke up in the lab and learned you weren't doing well. Haley brought me to the hospital and the doctors said you weren't going to make it. I kissed you and you woke up. Now, I learn that potion was going to drain your life force and the only way that you'd be okay again was if you were kissed by your true love." Before she could say anymore, she fainted and hit the floor.

"She fainted like this when she learned I was the white ranger," Tommy smiled as he slowly got out of his bed and kneeled next to Kimberly; tears were running down his face. "Beautiful, you need to wake up."

Kimberly felt something warm hit her face and slowly opened her eyes and looked up into her prince charming's face. "I feel like I am dreaming," she muttered. "Tommy, is it really you?"

"Yes, Beautiful, it's me," Tommy promised. Kimberly started to cry again and she hugged his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and put her back in the hospital bed with him. "I love you too."

It took her a few minutes to pull herself together. Once she did, she had to know if he heard her say that she loved him. "You didn't hear what I said to you, before I kissed you," Kimberly hinted while she looked into his chocolate eyes. His eyes were still puffy and red too.

"I didn't wake up until you started kissing me," he admitted. Tommy really wanted to know what she said. He was sure that she told him that she loved him. "I'm sure that you told me that you loved me."

Kimberly immediately started blushing. "I said there was a lot I wished that I could say to you. How much I'd miss you and how much I love you," she confessed and he immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "I made a mistake by being afraid to love you, when you found me. But, after you gave me unconditional love over these past few months, I realized that I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry if I came off being harsh when I gave you back the engagement ring."

His heart still hurt over her giving him back the ring, after all this time. He knew that it would be awhile before she'd ever want to marry him. "I understand that you don't want to marry me right now and it's okay," he calmly stated.

"I want to marry you," Kimberly expressed as she pecked him on the check. "But, I'm not ready to right now."

"I'm satisfied with that answer," Tommy cheered and he squeezed her in his arms. "We can get married when you're ready. I'm just so happy that I've finally got my Beautiful back."


	9. Trouble At School

A month later Kimberly was hired at Reefside High as the new gymnastics teacher and cheerleading coach. Almost everyday, she either had to stay after school for cheerleading or gymnastics practice. And every time she turned around there was a home game or an a way game; she didn't get home until late at night. Even though Tommy had to grade papers at night along with his ranger duties, he tried to help her out in anyway he could. He went to away games if she needed chaperones or had dinner ready when she came home late from practice.

In the meantime, Devin and Cassidy were still trying to find out more information about Tommy and Kimberly so Cassidy could do her article. She always had her trusty note pad in her hand if she needed to take notes home for the article.

"Devin, what do you think about what I have added to my article?" Cassidy hinted as she saved her work at and let Devin take a seat at the computer.

 _Just after Christmas break, Kimberly Hart was hired as our new cheerleading coach and gymnastics teacher. After was hired, she was often spotted with Dr. Oliver during lunch everyday and at both breaks. That lead many of the staff and students to believe that they were dating. Recently, Dr. Oliver confirmed the rumor to Randall. "Yes, Ms. Hart and I are dating. We've been dating for a really long time and we are now engaged." Many of us believed that Randall has had a crush on Dr. Oliver because she was always trying to have flirt with him._

"Cassidy, this is really good," Devin confirmed after reading the short paragraph. His eyes shifted to the window when he heard a loud crash outside. "Oh, my goodness, you aren't going to believe this!"

"Believe what?" remarked Cassidy as she sat down at the computer.

"Randall has completely lost her mind!" Devin cried as he grabbed his camera and ran out the of the room. "It's outside!"

Cassidy quickly logged off the computer and followed Devin outside. There was something was that was totally unbelievable! Randall and Tommy were in the middle of the court yard and they were in a fight. As Tommy jumped over a bench, Randall transformed into Elsa. "Oh my goodness! Our principal is that ugly lady who is often spotted down town during monster attacks!" Cassidy thought to herself.

"Tell the school board that I resign!" Elsa demanded as she disappeared through a portal.

* * *

Kimberly stepped out of the shower and felt completely refreshed. She had a long day of being meetings with the athletic department all day and now she had an hour and a half of cheerleading practice. After drying off on her favorite pink fluffy towel, she quickly put on her white cheerleading coach tee shirt and a pair of black and gold jogging pants. She grabbed her pink hair scrunchie and pulled her hair back into ponytail. A vibrating sound came from her purse and she quickly walked over to answer it.

It was a text from Tommy.

 _This has been an interesting day. First Randall started to attack me and the fight went outside. She transformed into Elsa and resigned. Then Anton transformed into Mesogog. Trent has a plan to spilt Mesogog and Anton._

She heard a sound outside her bathroom. She went to open the door and Zeltrax and Elsa met her at the door. Elsa used a magic spell that pined her to the ground.

Elsa transformed back into her human form. Little did she know, Cassidy was near by. All of them had been waiting for ten minutes and Kimberly never came to practice. Cassidy was on her way to Kimberly's office.

"Somebody please help!"

"I'm going to go chase everyone off!"

Cassidy recognized the voice as Elsa. She looked around to find a place to hide and saw the bathroom was still open. Cassidy immediately ran into the bathroom and realized that she was in the Coaches bathroom. "What if someone sees me in here?" she fretted as she paced around. "Students are suppose to be in here without permission." She ran to the closet and got inside.

After turning the light on in the closet, Cassidy saw there was a vent large enough for her to fit through. Maybe, she could open it and find out what was going on. She carefully used the delicate wooden shelf as a ladder. While she was on top shelf, she noticed a screw was laying next to her. Trying to keep her balance, she start to unscrew the screws bit by bit. Cassidy grabbed the screw driver and began to crawl through the dusty and filthy vent. There was light up ahead and she gradually made her way to where the light was. "I'm above Ms. Hart's office," she reflected as she peaked through the vents and saw Kimberly on the floor.

"They are all gone," Elsa announced as she walked back into Kimberly's office and slammed the door behind her. "All of the doors that lead to the gym have been locked. No one knows she's here."

"She has been screaming ever since you left," Zeltrax complained to Elsa. "I can't get any piece and quit."

"Let's go hang her above the diving board and return to the fortress," suggested Elsa and they drug Kimberly out of the room.

Once the coast was clear Cassidy opened the vent and jumped down into Kimberly's office. She picked up Kimberly's cell phone and started to text Tommy.

* * *

Tommy and the other four rangers returned to his lab with and Anton They found that it was completely destroyed. His computer screens and monitors had cracked screens, wires were hanging down, and everything was thrown in the floor.

"What happened here?" Kira muttered as she saw the mess. Next to where Tommy's desk was a note was on the floor. She picked it up and read it. "Dr. O, I believe this is for you."

 _Dr. Oliver,_

 _I've finally paid you back and I have your pink princess again. I destroyed your lab because I knew you'd try to use your high tech. gadgets to locate her. I am happy to tell you that I Zeltrax was once Smitty._

"What else could go wrong!" Tommy shouted as he pounded his fists on the floor. "We're never going to locate her!"

A cell phone began and all of them turned to face Tommy. He slowly pulled his cell phone out and read a text message from Cassidy.

 _Dr. Oliver,_

 _I heard a loud noise come from Kimberly's office. So, I went into her office to check and it was totally trashed. Her cell phone was laying on the floor and I am using it contact you. She never showed up for practice and I went to Kimberly's office to see if she was still at school. Before, I could get to her office, I heard a noise and hid in the bathroom. I heard a loud noise out side and people were screaming. The woman in black chased everyone out of the gym and locked all of the doors that lead to the gym. I stayed in the bathroom and I heard noise coming from Kimberly's office. The person in the black armor hung her from the diving board on the room with the pool. She is dangling above the pool. I am hiding under the bleachers and Randall has locked the door so no can get in. I heard her tell somebody named Zeltrax that they'd wait outside for the power rangers. I called Devin to see if he could get into the gym. But, he had to hide behind the bushes next to the back door that leads to school's indoor pool. He was nearly spotted._

"We need to report to school before Devin gets hurt," directed Tommy. "I suggest that we all morph to protect our identities. I will go after Kim and the rest of you go take on the villians. I'll join you as quickly as I can."

* * *

Back at the school, Cassidy was still hiding under bleachers. She glanced at Kimberly's phone to see if Tommy had written her back. A new text message appeared on the screen.

 _Cassidy,_

 _I was on my way to rescue Kimberly. But, we ran into the power rangers and we were told to hide. The black ranger promised to rescue her for me. Please go let him in._

Cassidy slowly walked to the door and peaked through the window. The black ranger out side the door and ran passed Cassidy as soon as she opened the door. When he reached the pool, he saw a figure hanging from the top of the highest diving quickly climbed to the top of the diving board. When he got to the top, he noticed that there was a rope tied around the diving board several times.

Cassidy stayed by the scene so she could have something to tell Tommy, about how the brave black ranger rescued Kimberly. Plus she could put it in her article. It wasn't everyday that you were lucky enough to see a power ranger do a heroic deed without being chased away by villians. She watched as the black ranger slowly walked to the edge of the diving board. "Wow, this is amazing!" Cassidy whispered as she watched him in action.

Kimberly dangling below him. Her wrists were tied together above her head and the rope was hanging a foot from the diving board. Tommy started to untie the rope so he could pull her up. "TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed as she plunged down into the pool. "TOMMY, HELP ME!" He quickly dived off the diving board and hit the water. Tommy went under the water and was close to Kimberly. She was wiggling around like a fish out of water and she slowly began to close her eyes. Tommy went to her first and brought her back up to the surface. He drug her out of the pool and laid her down on the ground. Tommy check for a pulse and she still had one. He quickly used his laser gun to cut her wrists and ankles free.

Kimberly slowly began to open her eyes, as the black ranger pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you," Kimberly smiled as she removed his helmet.

"I love you too, Beautiful," Tommy replied in a soft gently voice. "We need to get outside, the other may need help."

* * *

Cassidy waited until Kimberly and Tommy left the room, then she exited the building. She saw all of the rangers demorph and couldn't believe that her classmates and teacher were the power rangers. "Cassidy, you missed seeing this!" Devin cried as he walked over to his friend. "The rangers told me to leave, but found a better place to hide and filmed the whole event."

"Do you realize what this would do to them!" Kimberly warned all of the rangers turned to face them.

Devin took the video out of his camera and walked over to Tommy. "That's why we're giving this to you," he announced when he saw Cassidy nod her head. "Thanks for what you all did for us." He handed the tape to Tommy.

"It feels weird not having our power anymore," Conner remarked while he stared at his red gem.

"You'll get used to it," assured Tommy as they were leaving the scene. "I've been ready to retire from being a ranger."

"Tommy, since you've retired from being a ranger there is something I want to ask you," Kimberly requested as she gazed into Tommy's eyes. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I thought you'd never be ready!" Tommy cheered as he picked her up and spun her around. "Want to do it over spring break?"

"I'd love too," she agreed as he put her back on the ground.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Tommy stood by crystal clear blue lake with his beautiful pink princess. They shared a lot of memories by that lake, including their first kiss. Now they were being married in that exact same spot. Tommy loved sundress she was wearing. It was pure white with beautiful pink lilies printed all over it. And you could forget what her hair looked like. Her lovely brown locks were up in a heart shaped bun. Kimberly couldn't take her eyes off of her white knight. She thought he looked cute with his khaki pants, his rose color pink dress shirt, and his shiny white tie.

"On behalf of the State of California and the city of Angel Grove, I pronounce you man and wife," smiled the minster. Tommy quickly cupped Kimberly's face and started kissing her pink rosy lips. "You may continue kissing your bride." The kiss last longer than any other kiss that they shared before. An applause broke out around the lake.

Finally they pulled a part. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm please to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver," announced the minister. Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and they began to walk down the isle together while pink and white roses petals were raining down on them. After all of the trails that they had faced in the last few years, they were finally married. Tommy's beautiful pink princess, his crane, and his best friend was finally his wife.

"How does, it feel to be Mrs. Oliver," Tommy asked as they got in the limo.

"Wonderful," Kimberly answered as she took a seat next to her white knight, her falcon, her spouse, and her best friend. She finally was Kimberly Oliver, which was something she wanted since the day she fell in love with him. They finally had their fairytale ending.

* * *

"I can't believe school will be out in less than a month," Tommy smiled as he was sitting up in bed grading papers."Then it's just us all summer."

Kimberly was laying next to him and was reading the news paper. "I think you may want to read this article before we leave for school," Kimberly grinned as she watched Tommy pick up the paper. On the front page there was a picture of them together at the Reefside High Senior Prom.

 **The Heart's Secret**

by Cassidy Cornell

 _At the beginning of the school year, Dr. Thomas Oliver came started teaching at Reefside High. On the first day of school, he made it clear to me that I wasn't going to film in his classroom. At first I wanted to learn why Dr. Oliver came to Reefside to teach since he had a PhD in Paleontology. My cousin told me that Dr. Oliver was two years ahead of her at Angel Grove High School. I tried calling Angel Grove High, but the principal wouldn't tell me any information._

 _One day, I went up to his desk to ask a question about an assignment. When I went up to his desk, I noticed that there was a picture on his desk of him and a beautiful girl. Before fall break, she mysteriously appeared in Reefside and was in the hospital. When she came to the hospital, it was a day after I had surgery on my ankle. The doctors and nurses were trying to find a family to contact, while she was in the hospital. I immediately noticed that she was the same woman who was in the picture with Dr. Oliver. I figured that she had some type of connection to him. My friend Devin promised me that he'd try to find out how Tommy knew Kimberly Hart._

 _Devin over heard Dr. Oliver talking to some people about Kimberly Hart's disappearance. After learning that she was his fiancé, he called him and told me what he found out. My aunt works at the hospital and I called her to tell her that Kimberly was Dr. Oliver's fiancé. She immediately called the school to get word to him. According to my friend Devin, Dr. Oliver got a call in the middle of class telling him to come to the hospital. After she was released from the hospital, she returned home with Dr. Oliver and she started to adjust to her life after being Mesogog's prisoner for two years. Over time, she began to heal from her horrible experience with the help of friends and of course, Dr. Oliver._

 _After adapting to her new and happy life, she took over as our gymnastics teacher and cheerleading coach. We were sad to see Ms. Stevens go, but we welcomed Ms. Hart with open arms. She's only had this position for half of the year, but has been a positive impact on all of her students. At the beginning of spring break Ms. Hart married Dr. Oliver. The couple exchanged their vows in Angel Grove in front of family, friends, and students. Following the wedding, the newly weds went on Disney Cruise. They reside in Reefside and are living a happy life together._

 _I learned from owners of the Power Rangers Store, Bulk and Skull, that Dr. Oliver and Ms. Hart had a long history. Back in high school, they were high school sweet hearts. Not only that, they made it into the hall of fame in 1995 Angel Grove Year Book. They were voted Mr. and Mrs. Sophomore, Most likely to Live Happily Ever After, and Cutest Couple._

"I can't believe she was the one that helped me find you," Tommy gasped as he laid the paper on the night stand and turned out the lamp.

After making himself comfortable, Kimberly curled up next to him. "Neither can I," she purred when he folded his arms around her. "I sent her text message and complimented her on the article. She thanked me and has been hired as the new head reporter for the media."

"I'm sure she'll do well," he acknowledged as he let out a yawn.

"Good night, Tommy," Kimberly said in a tired voice when she felt Tommy kiss her good night." I love you."

"Love you too, Beautiful," he answered as she drifted off to sleep. His eyes slowly began to close and he thought about happy life they were going to have. No ranger duties, no villians, just a quiet life. "Good night."

The End


End file.
